Hearts of Desire (Part 2)
by cchhcc1
Summary: Ash and Misty have a little run-in with Team Rocket and in the end, Misty is captured by Team Rocket, causing Ash to go on a quest to save her. He must go to the headquarters of TR and find Misty and save her before it is too late. And what is Giovanni'


****************************************************************************** 

DISCLAIMER: Don't own any of the pokemon. Rating- R 

Dangerous Pursuits (Part 2) 

"Charizard , I choose you!!!!!" Charizard sprang forward and breathed some fire into the air which accidentally flamed up a Pidgey. "Oops." Charizard said bashfully. "Misty calls.......Starmie!!!" Misty shouted. The star pokemon came out and looked at Charizard. "Charizard..um..use your fireball attack now!!!" Ash commanded. "Starmie , use your Hydro Pump!!" Charizard watched as Starmie fired water out Charizard from all directions so that no matter where Charizard went , it would hit him. Charizard just simply shot out a ball of fire which was all yellow and it impacted on a water blast and it turned into flames. "Cool" Ash said enthusiastically. "Wow.." Misty admitted. "Charizard , dodge Starmies' water blast!!" Ash shouted. Starmie quickly saw this and skull bashed into Charizard. Charizard grunted as he hit a tree and slumped. "Yessss!!" Misty exclaimed. Charizard was pissed off now. He wanted- "Charizard , Hell's Fury!!!!" That. He wanted to do that. He started to glow red as he had a fiery aura around him. "What a......dangerous move!!" commented Ash. He thought of something. "Starmie , acid armor!!!" Misty panicked. However , Charizard suddenly roared and shot beams of fire at Starmie. As Starmie was hit , Starmie screamed a scram which would probably only be heard if it were dying or something. "NOOO!!!!" cried Misty as she didn't care about the match anymore. She threw out a pokeball containing Staryu to command it to put out the now red Starmie which had flames all over it's body. She heard something come over and thought it was Ash but it was Wartortle. "Wartortle , water gun the flames!!!" Ash yelled like he never yelled before. Wartortle obeyed and shot water at Starmie. Starmie began to cool off as furious amounts of steam poured at of it's body. Charizard just looked ashamed and also dazed as he saw what it could of done. Starmie now was now back to normal but it had a few burn marks. It was however obviously burned and seriously needed some medical attention. "Misty , don't touch it!!!" Ash screamed. It was too late. Misty moved forward to hug her pokemon and instantly cried out as her skin felt pain and hot when touching Starmie. "Ash.....I think Starmie is-is-is" Starmie looked at it's trainer and sadly wept. It knew it was a goner. It thought avbout how Misty had looked at Starmie in delight as she fished Starmie out and captured Starmie. And when it had defended Misty against her sisters and remembered how when Misty was sad and when she decided to run away from her home , Starmie was there to comfort her. But it also thought it's childhood when Starmie was a Staryu born in a creek at Viridian Forest. It gazed out Misty's eyes which were now wet with tears. "Misty , I have an idea!!" Ash said frantically. He took out his pokedex and pushed a white button. He made a pokeball appear out of his pokedex. "Ash , what are you doing??" Misty said fearfully. "Chansey , I choose you!!!" Ash said throwing the pokeball. "Chansey (Hi Ash!!)" "Chansey , I need you to use Softboiled and heal this Starmie!" Ash said painfully looking out the Starmie which the gem stone on it's front body was now out. "Chansey (Ok)" Chansey looked at Misty and at Starmie and knew that they were very close. "Chansey , Chansey (Don't worry)" Chansey began to hatch something out of it's pouch. An egg!! Chansey drew some air in and took a deep breath. Then , Chansey shined the egg over Starmie and Starmie seemed to have regain consciousness. Chansey tried to lay another egg and it did only this time , Chansey seemed worn out as she tried to heal the Starmie. Ash looked on nervously as Misty was getting ready to go to the nearest pokecenter. "Chan , Chan , Chansey (That's..all..I can do)" Chansey said in an exhausted voice. Starmie's light on it's stone was flickering meaning it still had hope for surviving. "Ash , let's go!!!" Misty said ready to go to the pokecenter. Ash wrapped Starmie into a blanket and put Chansey in a pokeball , and started running. *** 

"Misty , I'm sorry about what happened" comforted Ash. Misty was sobbing. She looked at Ash. "Ash , it's not your fault. You didn't know what Charizard could do," Misty said with a tearful tone. "But it was me who told Charizard to attack Starmie. I am truly sorry." "Misty......" a voice called. Misty turned around and it was Charizard. "Umm.....I'm sorry. I didn't know that would happen. Trust me , I wouldn't want to kill ANY pokemon especially yours," Charizard apologized. "It's ok" Misty said nodding her head. "Misty , I have some.....news." Nurse Joy said bursting into the room." "What??" Ash and Misty said at the same time. "Your Starmie , it-" "Is it Ok????" Misty cried with anxiety. "It's fine. However , it would of almost passed away if Chansey hadn't quickly operated it. You're very lucky." Misty , Ash , and Charizard breathed a huge sigh of relief. "You shouldn't have let your Starmie battle to that condition. Why did you do that??" Nurse Joy demanded. She gave another one of her lectures about pokemon and how they need their rest and finally , Charizard spoke up. "I'm the one who hurt it," Charizard said hanging his head low. Nurse Joy turned around and saw Charizard. "Did you just talk???" "Yeah. As a matter of fact , I do. Nothing special about that of course," Charizard said quickly. "How unusual!! I never heard a pokemon talk before!! Your intelligence gland must have been enlarged," Nurse Joy said. "Actually , Ash just trained me really well so I can talk," Charizard said enjoying the conversation. "Oh. He must be a good trainer," Nurse joy said smiling. Suddenly , a big explosion rocked the building. The building kept rocking and Charizard could sense fire. "What's that??" Ash shouted. "I don't know. It's not a pokemon either," said Nurse Joy running toward the ER room. Misty got up and rushed over to Nurse Joy and grabbed her. "Is my Starmie going to be Ok??" "I don't think so!! The electricity is out!! Ash , help me bring the sick pokemon out!!" Nurse Joy yelled. "Right!!" Ash , Misty , Charizard helped Nurse Joy transport some pokemon outside of the pokemon center. As Ash ran out and dumped a bunch of pokeballs onto the ground , he saw something. A big Meowth. "Prepare for trouble!!" "Yes. And make that double!!" "To protect the world from devastation!!" "To unite all peoples within our nation!!" "To denounce-" "Aww!! It's Team Rocket!!" shouted Misty. "Hey you brat!! Don't ever interrupt the Team Rocket motto!!!" Jesse snarled. "Yeah , or else we'll drop this!!" James threatened. Ash and Misty squinted their eyes to see what it was. It was a box with some buttons on it. "It's a bomb!!!" yelled Ash. "Yes , little one. It's a bomb. Enough to blow up this pokecenter and half of this town," snickered Jesse. "And the best part is , we're going to be safe in the air!!" Meowth cried. "Argh!! Misty , go call the police!!" Ash shouted. Misty obeyed and quickly ran inside. "Stop!!! Or we'll drop this!!!" Meowth shouted as he prepared to throw it. "Noooo!!! You can't drop it! There's a lot of sick pokemon in there!! You can't kill them!!" Nurse Joy pleaded. "Besides , the phone line is dead," Misty muttered. "Well , surely Officer Jenny is going to arrive!!" Ash said desperately. "Oh , but she won't!!" James said pulling out something from the balloon. Ash and Misty gasped. Officer Jenny was tied on a chair while she kept struggling. "Argh!!!!! They even got Officer Jenny!!" Misty cried. "There's only one thing to do. Go , Pidgeot!!!" Ash shouted. "NOOOOOOO!!!!!" Nurse Joy and Misty yelled. "Hey twerps!! Smell what Team Rocket is cook'in!!" James and Jesse shouted. Meowth threw the bomb toward the pokemon center as Ash and Misty cried out. "Oh crap!! Let's get out of here!!" Misty shouted tugging Ash along. But he pulled back. Misty stared back at him. "Stop!! We've got to help the sick pokemon!!" Ash said running towards the pokemon center. 

Officer Jenny broke free of the ropes. However , Team Rocket was still busy taunting Ash and Co. And sticking around to see half of Cerulean City blow up. Officer Jenny was trained for situations like this. She slowly , ever so slowly , pulled out a gun and stealthily approached Team Rocket......... 

"Ash!! We're gonna get blown up!!" Misty yelled. "Just help me get these pokemon!!" Ash said frantically. "Ash , I found it!! The bomb!!" Misty cried as she threw it into Ash's direction. Ash dodged it but then sheepishly took it and examined it. "It's a time bomb." Ash said at last. Just then , Nurse Joy and a couple of people rushed in. "You kids better get out!! Everyone in the city is evacuating!!" one of the men said. "But what about the pokemon.." Ash protested. "Look , what's more important?? You , or like some pokemon!!" he said gruffly. Ash growled a little. "Ash , there's only 5 minutes left till it explodes!! What the hell are you still here for!!" Misty said running back to Ash. Ash was in deep thought. "I have a plan." 

Officer Jenny was about to shout an arrest when suddenly , Meowth quickly hopped backwards and Fury Swiped her face. Officer Jenny cried out in surprise. "Oh , you think you can outsmart the great Team Rocket!!" Jesse said menacingly. "You're under arrest!!" Officer Jenny said pulling her gun out. "Oh screw you!! We have better things to do!!" Jesse said haughtily. Officer Jenny pointed the gun at Team Rocket. "What? You're going to shoot us. I'm sooo scared." mocked James. "I want you all to put your hands behind your head and-" Meowth quickly moved. He bit her leg and Officer Jenny shot Meowth. The loud deafening noise shot threw the air and she regretted it. However , soon she wasn't. The pain in her leg didn't stop. Meowth was still there. "What the??!!" she said in a confused tone. "That little toy gun , is a cap gun!!" James said laughing. "You're still under arrest," Officer Jenny said reaching for the handcuffs. "Go on. Find some more stuff." Jesse laughed. Officer Jenny found some "stuff". She found a plastic whistle , a pencil , 2 water pistols , and a toy telephone. "Hey , what did you do to all my stuff," scowled Officer Jenny. Jesse smiled. She took something out of her pockets. A gun. "Hee hee hee. You're under arrest!!" Jesse said mimicking Officer Jenny. Officer Jenny cringed. 

"Hurry Ash!!" Misty called. Ash was on Pidgeot and he was holding onto the bomb tightly. "I'm almost there!! How much time left??" "45 seconds!!" "Damn!!!" He looked down below him. It was kind of scary looking down when he was flying on Pidgeot. "I see it!!" Ash cried happily. He proceeded to land on the ground. He saw a lake , a big lake to drop the bomb in. Apparently , no one had thought of getting rid of the bomb , they all just evacuated. Ash could hear more screams and he sweated. He ran toward the lake and threw a pokeball. "Wartortle , I need you to swim me out to that lake!!!" Ash said. "War War (Ok)" "Misty , how much time??" Ash asked over the walkie-talkie. "45 seconds!! Hurry up Ash!!" Misty cried. Ash rode on Wartortle out to the Cerulean Lake and dropped the bomb. He felt relieved. Now , all he had to do was just get away. "Charizard , I choose you!! Wartortle , return!!!" Ash said jumping off Wartortle's back and feeling the cold water. Charizard popped out. "You want me to touch water!!" complained Charizard. "Yesss!!! Or get your ass kicked!!" Ash yelled. Charizard grumbled and went into the water to help Ash. Then , they flew away. "Why did you pick me instead of Pidgeot!!" Charizard said angrily. "Well , I need someone who can also provide me protection while flying." Ash said. Ash went back to the ground where Misty was waiting for him. "Let's go Ash!!" Misty yelled. "Right." Ash got on Charizard and Misty got on Pidgeot. Suddenly , a huge explosion was made and then , Ash saw the most amazing thing. As the bomb blew up , tons of water sprouted up and he saw that the water was rising higher and higher like a tidal wave. "Oh shit!!!" Misty yelled. The water got higher and higher , and then began a downfall. It crushed the Cerulean buildings and made a loud SPLAT!! Then , the water just sort of flooded the area. Ash was angry at team Rocket. "Argh!! I'll get them back for this!!" Ash shouted. 

Meanwhile , Team Rocket was headed for the Rocket Headquaters. Jesse kept her gun pointed out Officer Jenny the whole time. "We'll teach you!! Trying to outsmart Team Rocket. I think the boss will have some fun with you," James smirked. Officer Jenny didn't reply. Jesse had specifically said that if Officer Jenny moved or said anything , she would shoot. 

As they neared Pewter city , where the new rocket headquarters were , Jesse was kind of worried. She knew the boss only received rare pokemon , she wasn't sure what the boss would react to bringing a police to the headquarters. However , she knew that Giovanni had a section in his complex where there were prison cells. Indeed , he would keep her there but Jesse was unsure what would happen to them. "Yo Jesse , we can start to land the thing." Meowth said as he casually examined a hand cuff that he stole from Officer Jenny. They had took everything single thing she had , her guns , smoke bombs , and handcuffs. They put a handcuff on her wrists already , but they weren't sure what else she could do. They landed on the building. "Let's go James," Jesse said , still holding the gun to Officer Jenny's head. James kicked Officer Jenny off and then , pushed her along. Officer Jenny was worried. She had often heard stories about the awful Team Rocket and how they killed people that knew the Rocket secrets. Once you knew them , you either became a Rocket , or got killed. Officer Jenny wasn't willing to choose any of those options. She was also worried because Team Rocket had took her sensor device which allowed her other police members track her down in case of an emergency. Meowth had took that thinking it was a smoke bomb. Now Officer Jenny knew one of Team Rocket's secrets which was where the headquarters were located. She remembered how she and her partner once spent many months trying to track down team Rocket. They never succeeded. Now that she knew , she wasn't as enthusiastic like how she thought she would of been when she found out. As she went in with her own gun pointed at her back , she saw what it looked like inside. She saw that many Rocket guards were surprised when they saw Officer Jenny and aimed their guns at her , but when they knew Jesse had a gun trained on Officer Jenny , they relaxed. "Hey Jesse!! What are you doing," yelled a voice. It was Cassidy. "What do you want," growled Jesse. "Why the hell did you bring a police officer here!!" shouted Cassidy. "Well , we don't know. We just got her and we didn't know what to do so we've decided to ask Giovanni," said James brightly. "I know you!! You're the one who broke from prison last month!!" cried Officer Jenny. Jesse didn't fire knowing that it would be a dumb idea. "Oh , how very observant," sneered Butch , who had just appeared out of his room. "Yeah , and we got her," Meowth said proudly. "Screw you , dumb cat," Cassidy mumbled. "And I know you too. You're the one who made us wear those nasty prison clothes and made us feel soooo uncomfortable," Butch exclaimed. "It was-" Butch suddenly reached up and slapped Officer Jenny across the face. She cried in surprise. "Hey , don't hurt her. We want her to be in good condition don't we , Jesse??" James smiled. "Yes......" 

Ash and Misty sat on the bed at the pokecenter they were staying at. They were at Pewter city , looking for Officer Jenny or any signs of Team Rocket. They were the only ones that knew Officer Jenny was kidnaped. Ash was thinking about Misty. He really liked her and had demonstrated that earlier. He was happier now since he knew Misty liked her more too. "Ash , want to play cards??" Charizard asked. Ash looked over to see Pikachu and Charizard playing with cards. "Watcha guys play'in??" "Poker." "Ok , I'll play." They played for awhile and then , Misty came out of the bathroom. She was taking a shower and walked out. "Hey Ash , you guys play'in cards??" Ash looked at Misty. She was wearing her nightgown and also had her hair kept down instead of in the usual hair-style she had. Ash thought she looked hot. "Woah!! You look fabulous!!" Ash exclaimed. "Why thank you Ash!!" Misty was pleased with herself. She spent a long time making herself look good tonight. "I think we better go somewhere else. They're going to get mushy," Pikachu whispered. "Right. Let's hide in a place so they can't see us , but we can see them!" Charizard said quietly. "Hey um...Ash. Me and Charizard are going to go buy a Coke," Pikachu said tapping Ash on the shoulder as he was staring at Misty. "Yeah , here's some change." Pikachu and Charizard headed out. "Ash , I'm really relieved I can finally be your girlfriend now," said Misty smiling. "You know , we never had anytime alone ever since last time , in the forest," Ash grinned. "Well , we need some freshening up , don't we??" Misty said in a naughty tone. Ash couldn't help but just smile. Misty started to kiss his neck while Ash began to squeeze her waist. They both laid on the bed gasping for air sometimes and whispering to each other. Then , Misty took off her shorts and then pulled down Ash's pants. Ash was surprised but then he felt himself unbutton Misty's nightgown............ 

Officer Jenny watched with fascination. Giovanni was yelling his head off at the two Team Rocket members who had captured her. "You idiots!!!! Why the hell did you bring a POLICE into my office," Giovanni roared. Meowth glared at Jesse and James for a moment for it was their idea for bringing Officer Jenny here , but he quickly looked back at Giovanni looking as sorry as he can be. "We're sorry , we won't EVER do that again," whimpered James. "You're supposed to get rare pokemon , not humans!!" Giovanni growled. He was not in a good mood. "Do you think this looks like a pokemon to you!!" Giovanni furiously shouted as he pointed his finger to Officer Jenny. Some other Team Rocket members watched , glad they weren't in Jesse and James' position. "If I do not get ONE pokemon from you by the end of the week , I will BANISH you from Team Rocket!!!!!!" Giovanni said with his eyes flashing. Some of the bystanders gasped. Jesse and James looked horrified. Meowth was busy staring as his mind was probably in a shock. "What's the matter??? You can't even get a pokemon in a week?? You know , you used to do so well , until the past months when you fools started to become careless!!" "Ok sir!! Umm..we'll get you some rare pokemon!!" Jesse cried. "By the end of the week," snarled Giovanni. "Yes." the trio said. Giovanni left while the other Rocket's hauled Officer Jenny away. "I told you it was a bad idea!!!" Meowth shouted. "Just shut up , we need to get a pokemon in a week. Let's go get one," James murmured. 

Ash stirred as he started to wake up. He found himself only having his underwear on and Misty , well , they had a wild night. Ash sighed as he woke up Misty. "Hey Misty , wake up!!" Ash said shaking her a little. Instead , he heard something else. "Toge Toge Briiiii!!!" Togepi cried as it woke up. "Oh hi Togepi," Ash murmured. "Hey , what's up," Charizard said jumping off the closet. Apparently , there was some space between the closet roof and the ceiling and Charizard decided to stay there. Ash spun around. "What were you doing sleeping up there???" Ash demanded. Charizard sweat dropped. "Pika!!! Good morning," Pikachu said happily. Pikachu jumped off the closet as well. "Hey , you both weren't spying on us were you," Ash said suspiciously. "Noooo........" they both said at once. Pikachu and Charizard did their best innocence smile. It didn't work. "Why you litttle!!!" Ash shouted angrily. Pikachu cringed. Misty woke up. She had nothing on so she took the opportunity to put on her clothes while Ash was chasing Charizard and Pikachu. "Good morning , Ash," yawned Misty. "Toge Toge!!!" Togepi cried. "Hi Togepi!!" Misty exclaimed. Ash stopped. He walked over to Misty. "Why were you chasing Pikachu and Charizard??" Misty asked with a little dread. "They!! Were spying!!!"Ash cried accusingly. "WHAT!!!!!????" Misty shouted. Togepi sweat dropped as Ash and Misty chased Charizard and Pikachu. 

~back in the past , several years before~ 

"Giovanni!! They're-re approaching!!" choked a man in a uniform with a big red R on his chest. He must have been running because he was gasping for air. Giovanni slammed his fist down on the table. "Damn it!! We're going to have to evacuate," Giovanni sneered. "Whatta bout me???" an annoying voice asked. Giovanni looked behind him. His Meowth who magically could talk , was hopping up and down trying to get his attention. "Shut up!! We have to leave now!!!" Giovanni cursed taking some of his belongings with him as a few Team Rocket people got their stuff and started to walk out of the door. Giovanni was taking his cigarette out and was about to light it when he heard a loud voice. "Hold it right there!!" someone yelled. Giovanni lit his cigarette and proceeded to look who dare pursuit them. Officer Jenny appeared with 2 Growlithes. "You're under arrest!!!" she shouted. "Oh really. Try and stop me," Giovanni suddenly shouted. Just as Officer Jenny was going to signal for reinforcements , all the Team Rocket members suddenly tackled her down. The 2 Growlithes bit many of them but then all of the Rockets had taken their pokemon out and fainted both of them. "Get off me!!!" Officer Jenny screamed. They all continued to punch her and to try to get her away. Officer Jenny tried to communicate with her teammates but she couldn't for the Rocket members had knocked it away somewhere. Suddenly , much to Officer Jenny's pleasure , a squadron of police officers appeared. "Ok!! I want all of you to get down and put your hands behind your back!!!" the man shouted. He was not wearing any of the police uniforms ; instead he had a belt with pokeballs on it so he was obviously a pokemon trainer also. "Hold it , men." Giovanni said worriedly. He saw in view of the person in front of him. He was wearing a red cap with a pokemon league symbol on it. He also had a name tag on him saying Ketchum. "Well , well , well. If it isn't the police force with pokemon trainers as back-up." "Get down!!!" the trainer shouted furiously. All the police officers behind him had their guns trained on the Rocket members. Officer Jenny made her way back to the other side away from Giovanni. A Rocket member took out a gun and the other Rockets also imitated him "What's the matter?? Can't hand me with yourself?? You have to have pokemon trainers with you , you weaklings!!" Giovanni laughed. "Ya!! Ya guys are so weak , ya need some help as well , eh??" Meowth added. "In that case , I challenge you into a pokemon battle. I , Ketchum from Pallet will be a great pokemon master and defeat you!!!" the trainer said with his eyes flashing. The trainer already knew something like this was happening. He knew that Giovanni had rare pokemon stolen from other people so Giovanni had to be attracted to pokemon in some way. He also knew from knowledge from other people that Giovanni was an Earth pokemon trainer. "Ketchum. I'll remember that.....when I win!!! Fine then. We will battle right here , and see who triumphs. Return!!" Giovanni smiled. Even thought he was kind of older now , he was still excited from pokemon battles. Ever since his childhood , when he was the best ground type pokemon trainer in his class , he always loved pokemon battles. He had gotten the job of a Gym Leader when he had defeated four of the seven gyms. He was recognized as a good trainer who got to open his own gym. His men reluctantly returned holding their guns firmly. Giovanni wouldn't lose no matter what. The trainer appeared. He was about 30 years old and looked quite serious despite the hat he was wearing. Since they were in a big room , it was suitable for a pokemon battle although it had some desks and other stuff in it. Giovanni could sense that he could lose because he wasn't exactly an expert at pokemon training. On the other hand , he wasn't a novice at all. Also , his men had pokemon themselves too so whoever won or lost , Giovanni would win. They both started to walk into their positions. Giovanni concentrated on the battlefield they were battling. There wasn't any thing really , just a big space so they could battle. His men were alert with their pokemon and guns while the police force seemed to disapprove of all this but still obeying perhaps maybe because this trainer was their authority figure. "2 on 2 battle!!" Giovanni called out confident he would win. "Whatever you say," the trainer replied. Giovanni reached for his pokemon. He knew this trainer was no fool unlike the other ones he knew. Giovanni had to select the right pokemon. "Onix , I choose you!!!!!" Giovanni shouted throwing his pokeball. The other trainer just smiled. He was prepared for this. "Ivysaur , I choose you!!!" he shouted chucking the ball in the middle right where Onix was standing. "Saur Saur!!!" Onix just roared. "Onix , Screech attack!!!" Giovanni said. Everyone put their hands to their ears. "Ivysaur , try to hit it with your Vine Whip!!!" the trainer shouted. Onix let out a horrible screeching noise. Ivysaur was paralyzed in a way that let it wobbled and tripped over things. Giovanni snickered as he knew this trainer thought he was clever when he was a poor trainer. "Onix , Slam!!!!" "Ivysaur , return!!! Go Cloyster!!!" the trainer shouted. Giovanni knew this trainer must of known his type of pokemon. He was angry. "Onix , return. Go Nidorina!!!!" Giovanni said throwing another pokeball as the trainer now found Giovanni was losing. "Cloyster , Spike Cannon!!!! Cloyster shot spikes out Nidorina. Nidorina had no protection from it so it tried to hide under something but couldn't and was getting impaled. "Shit!!!" Giovanni cursed. He looked over to his men and nodded. One of them drew a pokeball out. Immediately , the other police officers noticed this. "Hey , what do you think you're doing!!!????" the police shouted getting up with his gun. Meanwhile , the trainer was distracted and focused on seeing the disturbance. Giovanni saw his chance. He quickly pulled out a Silencer gun. No one seemed to notice him and he aimed at the trainer and shot. The air was filled with the devastating sound as the gun made an explosion and the trainer fell down. His eyes were bulging as the officers rushed to him and saw that the wound was aimed right for the heart. The trainer gasped for air. "I…..can't….leave…I…..must….see..my..son..my..wife…my family…I." "Get him to the hospital!!!!" one of them shouted. But at that time , he fell down and he stopped breathing while his eyes were open. Blood started to flow freely from his chest. Giovanni was stunned. He knew many of his men had killed people but he had not actually done it himself. He never got that feeling. But Giovanni had no time for emotions. He quickly ran from the room. One of his men threw out something as the police chased them angrily , now firing their guns at them as they dashed out the big doors and into the halls. Officer Jenny , was chasing them and firing at them at will when she tripped over something. It was a pokeball and a pokemon was coming out!! "Get out of here!! A pokemon is coming out!!" she screamed. But it was too late. A pokemon came out and it was an Electrode , with the orders of exploding once it came out. As the police started scatter in all directions , many were still running , unaware of the event when it exploded with it's powerful move , Explosion , and many were unconscious. Officer Jenny shouted in anger as she knew that Team Rocket had escaped once again. *** 

"And right now , on PNC (Pokemon News Channel) , we have the latest news. It seems as though the great pokemon trainer , Henry Ketchum , has been killed in an accident , involving the notorious , Team Rocket , which has gotten away with several major crimes. It seems as though the police force was in an act to stop the leader of Team Rocket , who was rumored to be the eighth Gym Leader , and battled with the three time pokemon league champion. Apparently-" Officer Jenny turned off the TV. She was too depressed to even hear any more about it. She already knew about that. After all , she was there when it happened. Officer Jenny once again thought painfully how she could of stopped the leader of Team Rocket if she didn't let Ketchum battle with him. It was a painful memory in which she was never going to forget. Every time she thought about the incident , she reminded herself how she could of prevented the trainer's death. She blamed herself for the death of the trainer. I wonder if the other policemen or feeling this way , Officer Jenny thought. The whole police force in Pewter and in several other cities had the day off in order to respect the death of the trainer who was famous to many people who were pokemon trainers. All the gyms had been shut down for two days in order to respect Henry Ketchum , who was a great pokemon master. Officer Jenny sighed as she remembered she had a task to do. Officer Jenny dialed the number which she was dreading to call. She punched in the numbers with a weary heart. After 2 rings , someone answered it. 

(Temporary Script Mode) 

A voice (a young boy): Hello???? 

The innocence of the boy's tone made her heart sad again , while some tears welled in her eyes. 

Officer Jenny: Is-Is your mom home?? 

A young boy: I'll go get her. 

Officer Jenny could feel genuine sadness as she heard the boy call for his mom. She could hear someone rushing up to get the phone. 

Mrs. Ketchum: Hello?? 

Officer Jenny bit her lip. 

Officer Jenny: H-Hi , is this Mrs. Ketchum?? 

Mrs. Ketchum: Yes. Who is this?? 

Officer Jenny: I'm Officer Jenny , part of the police force. I'm afraid I have some bad news. Mrs. Ketchum was very anxious now. She knew her husband had gone somewhere yesterday because they were tracking down Team Rocket's headquarters and he still wasn't back yet. 

Mrs. Ketchum (anixiously): Did something bad happen to Henry?? 

Officer Jenny couldn't take it anymore. She let out a huge sob. She sniffed. 

Officer Jenny: He-he-he (sobs again) 

Mrs. Ketchum was heartbroken. She knew that a police officer she barely even knew , would not be crying unless something really bad happened. 

Officer Jenny: He died. *** 

Mrs. Ketchum and her son , were at the hospital crying over their lost family member. Mrs. Ketchum was crying because she was now alone and her child would not get the benefit of growing up with his father. Mrs. Ketchum couldn't believe how her husband could of died so quickly , before he had his son to know him. Her son was only confused and wondering what had happened. He knew his mother never cried unless it was important or serious. He moved over to his mom. "Mom?? Did something bad happen??" the boy asked worriedly. His mom looked at him sadly. She hugged him and cried some more. The little boy was confused but he cried too. "Your daddy.....is gone" The little boy cried in surprise. He was still growing and was still learning things like hi , mom and dad but he was old enough to understand that. "You mean , he just left???" he asked with curiousness. "Yes.. He left and he's never coming back," his mom continued reaching for another tissue. "Wait a minute. But he's right there," the little boy frowned pointing on the bed where his father now lay. "His spirit is never returning," his mother murmured. The boy reached out to the bed where hi father lay with a blanket over his body. He lifted the top off revealing his father's face with his eyes open. His father's face was very much like his , or so his neighbors always mentioned. The boy was not scared. However , he looked at the hat that his dad was wearing. It was a hat. Nothing special. But it did have the pokemon league symbol on it and although the boy didn't know what that was , he was fascinated. "Mom , can I keep this hat. I don't think dad will need it anymore," the boy said reaching for the hat. His mom did not move , just sort of stared. She hugged her little son once more now that he had the hat on. "You like just like your father." Ash's mom murmured. "Cool huh. I can't wait to tell everyone about this-" "No! Don't tell anyone how you got this hat. Tell them..tell them you got it from the mail," Ash's mom said eagerly. "From now on , we will live together by ourselves. Your father is gone and I don't think he would of wanted us to be like this. We have to move on" his mother said tearfully. "Ok , but his pokemon...oh yeah. They're at the pokecenter," the boy said ready to leave the room. "Let's go , Ash." ~Back to the Present time~ 

Ash and Misty were in Pewter city , bored. They were looking for Officer Jenny and they had no clue where she would be. However , many people had reported a big Meowth balloon pass over the city and head in the northern direction. They were trying to gather as much information as they can so they could rescue Officer Jenny. Pikachu and Togepi were tired. Togepi , who now most of the time slept , was getting tired and yawned. "Ash , I'm tired. How about we go and eat someplace," suggested Misty. "Damn , I'm tired too. Let's go." Ash sighed. "Yeah," Pikachu agreed thinking about ketchup. They all went into a restaurant closest to them ; they didn't care how expensive it was or how dirty , they just went into the restaurant. As they sat down , Misty froze. "Ash , don't panic , but I think that Team Rocket is over there staring at us," Misty whispered. Ash's eyes went wide and he quickly spun around and turned toward Misty. "What the hell are we going to do," Pikachu hissed. "It's not Jesse and James either!! It's Butch and Cassidy.....and they're way smarter than the usual Jesse and James!!" Ash practically shouted in panic. "Damn!!" Misty frowned. She slightly turned her ear toward Team Rocket and tried to hear what they were murmuring about. "Hey , I just heard them say that the Team Rocket Headquarters are in Pewter City!!" Misty exclaimed. Pikachu smiled. "SSHHH!!!! We ARE in Pewter City!!" Ash said in a "no kidding" tone while Misty nodded her head. "I mean in Pewter Estates , the place with the snobby , rich houses," Misty whispered. "They're looking at us," Pikachu hissed under his voice. "Hi , what would you like to order??" a waitress asked. "Shit!! Oh um.....can you excuse us?? I think we need to go get something," Ash said weakly. "Yeah uh...we'll be back," Misty said uncomfortably as she began to walk out with Pikachu alert. "Weirdos," muttered the waitress who was now heading toward Butch who was now getting up with Cassidy , probably ready to follow Ash and Misty. Once Ash and Misty got out , they began to run. "Where will we go??" Ash panted. "Umm.. Why don't you get out Pidgeot and Charizard and fly away??" Misty asked. "Too late!!! They're already on us and they're catching up!!!" Ash suddenly yelled and running like he never ran before. "Why the hell are you running?? We're in the public and it's just Butch and Cassidy," Misty whined. "Wrong. Look behind you," Pikachu shouted. Misty looked back and nearly tripped over a stone. It was Butch and Cassidy and they had about two dozen other Rocket's with them. "Holy shit!!!!!!!" Misty cried. "Exactly," Ash said grimly , who was really tired now. Also , much of the people were in restaurants now and not many people where outside especially in this lonely area of Pewter city. "Ash , we have to fight them," Pikachu said sadly. "But we're gonna lose , no matter what," Ash cried. "Ash , we have no choice. Besides , You have Charizard and Pikachu. You can easily kick their asses!!!" Misty said slowing down. "Misty , Team Rocket are not just pokemon trainers , you know that. They're criminals that have other weapons too , I bet," sighed Ash. "Ash , are we going to get killed??" Misty asked fearfully. Ash looked at Misty , who was as anxious as can be. "Yes. Perhaps. But I'm pretty sure we can win , if we try," Ash said determinedly. Misty nodded. "Pikachu , get ready. We're going to kick some Rocket butt!!!" shouted Ash. Misty cried in surprise as she saw Butch and Cassidy in front of Ash and Pikachu on motorcycles. "Prepare for trouble and make it double!!!!" Butch and Cassidy yelled. "To infect the world with devastation!!" "To blight all peoples in every nation!!" "To denounce the goodness of truth and love!!" "To extend our wrath to the stars above!!" "Cassidy....." "Butch...." "We're Team Rocket circling earth all day and night!!!" "Surrender to us now , or you will surely lose the fight!!" "That's Right!!!!!!" they both ended. "Damn!! It's Team Rocket!!" Ash spat. The other Rocket's circled Ash and Misty with Pikachu having sparks fly out of it's cheeks. "Look , it's the pests who foiled our plans last time," snorted Cassidy. "I wonder what we should do??" Butch laughed. "Argh!! We're not afraid of creeps like you!!" Misty shouted. "Maybe , we'll just steal their pokemon , like that Pikachu," Cassidy continued ignoring Misty. "No way!! Pikachu , Emerald Lightning!!!" Ash commanded. Instantly , Pikachu shot green bolts of lightning out of it's electric sacs and shocked everyone. Everyone was black from the shock. Ash and Misty started to run away again. But as they ran , black smoke got in their way. "Argh!!! What is that??" Ash cried coughing. "Prepare for trouble!!!" "Make that double!!!" "To protect the world from devastation!!" "To unite all peoples within our nation!!" Ash and Misty just kept running pushing Team Rocket out of the way. Pikachu shocked them as they all started to head toward a bridge. "Hold it!!! You're not getting away so fast!!" Jesse shouted. The other group of Rockets that were following Ash and Misty caught. "Hi Jesse!!" Cassidy said happily. "Hi Cassidy!!" Jesse replied. It seemed as though they had set aside their differences and their once lost friendship was revived again. Ash and Misty groaned. They saw the bridge that was now crumbling because a Geodude hopped on it and the bridge just collapsed. The bridge was the only way they could escape other than running on the other path. Ash and Misty started to run for it , but they were too slow. "Good thing we didn't go on it," muttered Misty. "Ha Ha!!! Now we have you brats cornered!!" Jesse shouted in delight. "Fire!!!!" Butch shouted. A Rocket came forward and shot something out of the rocket. Ash and Misty screamed while Pikachu tried to Thundershock is but was too late. Ash yelled as the explosion hit a few feet away from him. He scooped up Pikachu and grabbed Misty to run somewhere else. However , Misty fainted and was lying on the ground unconscious. Ash knew he would have to save her and decided that he would have pick up Misty. Misty opened her eyes a little. "Ash.......I'm too weak.....go save your..self..........please." she moaned. "But Team Rocket will get you!!" Ash cried. He saw the Rockets were approaching , ready to capture them. "Ash , go!!" Misty screamed , using the last of her energy as Ash ran away with Pikachu. However , they tripped over another Geodude that Ash mistaken for something else. Ash and Pikachu tumbled down the bumpy hill with Pikachu at his feet. "There sure are a lot of Geodudes...." and that was the last thing Ash heard himself said as a few of Team Rocket guards couldn't find him walked away while the others got Misty.......... 

The sun gleamed upon the forest where to boys were laughing and playing. One of them was carrying a plastic pokeball and was smiling about something. "Ok Gary!! Now I get to be the pokemon master!!" the boy squealed. The little boy had a pokemon league hat on him. It was Ash. "Fine then," Gary said throwing the toy pokeball in a stylish way. "I'm going to capture a Charizard!!" Ash shouted. "I'll be Charizard , Ok??" Gary said trying to form into a Chairzard by spreading his arms out. "Ok then. I'm a trainer from Pallet. Hey , that's a Charizard!! I will get it!! Pokeball , gooooooo!!!!" Ash said pretending to be a pokemon trainer. He threw the pokeball and it hit Gary on the arm or what Gary was pretending a wing. "Owww!!! That hurt!!" Gary whined. "Hey , pokemon aren't supposed to talk!!" Ash said in a demanding tone. "But I'm a special Charizard!! I can talk!!" Gary said smirking. "I want to be a Charizard!!! Except I can talk and I can transform!!" Ash cried throwing the pokeball toward Gary. "I'll be a Charizard who is a pokemon master!!" Gary yelled as well. "Pokemon can't be trainers," Ash said in a confused voice. "I can" They both laughed. Suddenly , a shadow appeared in the trees from atop. But Ash and Gary do not notice that. It looked at Ash and then at Gary. It hopped down. "Hey , who goes there!!" Ash said hearing something in the bushes. "Maybe it's a pokemon," suggested Gary. A man appeared out of the bushes. "YAAAAAHHH!!!!!!" Ash and Gary screamed. "You two kids want to see a REAL Charizard????" the man shouted. The man had spiky hair which he also had two squinting eyes. The man had a gruff voice. "No!!! We do not!!" Ash cried. He started to cry because the stranger was scaring him. "Yeah!! Please go away!!" Gary pleaded. "NO WAY , JOSE!!!!" the man shouted suddenly , throwing a pokeball. The pokeball shot out a Charizard , which was about as tall as a tree. "YAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Gary and Ash screamed again. The Charizard had long , sharp teeth and a fierce personality. It was way taller than a regular Charizard's height. "Charizard , show those kids what a REAL Charizard is like!!!" the man cried insanely. Charizard , who was really tall , started to stomp toward Ash and Gary , who were screaming their heads off , crying , and running back towards their home. But forest seemed to be forever and trees were surrounding them. Ash and Gary kept crying and screaming as the Charizard started to hop up towards the sky. Ash looked up and there it was , the Charizard who was as big as a house , who was body slamming on them. Ash gave a final desperation cry as he saw darkness and............ 

Ash woke up. He saw light again , this time it was sunlight. He shook off the nightmare he had. He remembered how when he was a little kid , he watched a pokemon league battle and saw a man with spiky hair and small eyes lose horribly with his Charizard. The little man was so mad that he made Ash scared , and he was just watching it on TV with his mother. Ash grumbled as he got up. The last thing he remembered was tumbling down a hill. He had a few bruises and cuts but Ash didn't care. Ash realized in surprise that he was sleeping on wet grass and Pikachu was a sleeping a few feet away. His first impulse was where Misty was. "Misty!! Where are you???" Ash called out. Pikachu stirred and finally woke up. Ash was really worried now. "Hey Ash , what's up," Pikachu mumbled. Ash looked at Pikachu. "Where's Misty??" Ash asked Pikachu with a hint of worrying in his voice. Pikachu sighed. "Remember , Team Rocket got her," Pikachu said to the stunned Ash who was still sleepy. "We have to go save her!!" Ash cried getting his backpack. "When did you figure that out," Pikachu said under his breath. Ash was worried as he began to head toward Pewter Heights. *** Giovanni was bored tonight. He had nothing to do and not even his Persian , which silently purred , could even amuse him. Giovanni decided to read something but there wasn't anything to read on his bookshelf. He decided to go to bed when he accidently bumped into something on the corner of the table. Giovanni cursed and turned around to look at what hit him. It was a red book. Giovanni looked closer and saw what it was. It was a journal , kind of old and dirty. Giovanni instantly recognized it. It was his old journal that had many things. It held in it important papers , dates of significant things , a record of what they stole , and how much money they had and stuff like that. Giovanni kept a secret journal in which no one knew , not even his most trusted Team Rocket members. But that was a long time ago. Giovanni had stopped writing in it and updating it ever since he had someone to keep track of some of those things. He didn't really care now. However , Giovanni was bored and there was nothing to do , so he began to read it. There were papers that were stuffed in there and dates of things they stole and made profit of. And then he kept reading about some other stuff that he wrote down a few years before. He was reading it when he saw something that was dated a quite a long time ago. Giovanni noticed it was in red ink instead of the usual blue ink that was in every page. He read it: 

6/2/?? 

Something very bad has happened today. The police have found our secret headquarters!! Damn , I will kill the person who foolishly blabbered our secrets out. The police have already started to surround us , telling us to get out. It's a good thing we're armed and we defended ourselves. So we killed a few people. Who cares?? I need to evacuate somehow. Even the air is blocked by helicopters. Those assholes. Those policemen won't even start to come in because if they do , our thousands of Team Rocket members will kill them!! HAHA!! We're are invincible!! 6/13/?? Damn!! They've gotten a little paranoid. The police have now started to use POKEMON trainers??? Ha!! Those fuck'in bastards are now to weak so they need to call upon pokemon trainers. Still , we have millions of bombs to blow them up with. 

6/25/?? So much has happened over the past weeks. The police finally ambushed us and we had no water or electricity. They came in and began to arrest many people. We killed at least 200 police officers!! We had so many members to fight them , and we triumphed at the end. In the end , a pokemon trainer named Ketchum , I think that was the name , battled me. That foolish trainer lost.....and I killed him. It was so quick. I never knew what it was like to kill someone. Ketchum had mentioned something about his family. Well , I will hunt them down someday and kill them!! His son , would be a worthy opponent for me!!! *** 

In a dark cell of the Team Rocket headquarters , lay Misty , who was still unconscious from the rocket blast that hit her . She was breathing , but she was still sleeping. Or was she??? 

Jesse sat on her bed , wondering about James. James was away for a long time. She couldn't think of where he could of been. James said he would come back in an hour or so , but he didn't. She was about to get up to go find James , when someone suddenly burst into her room. "Jesse!! The boss is going to KILL us!!!!" James shouted , as he ran into the room. He was breathing really hard and his face was red. "WHAT????!!!!?????" Jesse yelled. Meowth came out of the bathroom and quickly joined them. "But it hasn't been a week yet!! He can't banish us!! It was only 4 days!!" Jesse said alarmly. "He said forget about that , he wanted-" "YAH!!!!!!!" Jesse yelled. Meowth and Jesse began to dance happily cheering. "But he wants us to do something harder!!" James whined. "What can be harder than getting a rare pokemon in a week," Jesse said not really caring about the answer. "HE'S GOING TO KILL US!!!!!!" "Do you mean literally , or just a figure of speech??" Meowth said , kind of dreading the answer. "Literally" a new voice said. Meowth , Jesse , and James spun around to see Butch. Butch wasn't smiling either , because he had just gone to the meeting Giovanni had with him and James. "Literally , he is going to kill us , if we do not get what he wants." Butch said with his weird scratchy voice. Meowth's eyes were wide open as he shouted something out in Meowth language. Jesse bonked him on the head with her mallet. "What does the boss want??"Jesse asked. Butch grinned a little , as if he was confident about the order that the boss gave him. "He wants to know where the boy is." 

~Back in the past , a few years before~ 

A girl with red hair was riding her bicycle with a chain swinging over her head. She was Jesse. Jesse enjoyed her daily bicycle rides with her trusty chain. She didn't know why she liked that chain. She always thought that she carried it because of protection although in Sunny Town , there wasn't that much things to have her protected from. Jesse just got used to picking up the chain and riding it with her bicycle. As Jesse was nearing her home , or what she could actually call home , Jesse was saddened again. She always hated it when it was time to go back to her house. She had a certain restricted time schedule. Jesse lived with her brother in a shack. Yes , it was a shack because they were so poor. Jesse was only 15 years old while her brother was 19 years old. They were orphans originally , but since they had hated the orphanage so much , they ran away from it. They weren't particularly scared about the police or orphanage finding them now because they were over 12 years old and they were legal enough to live by themselves , especially since Jesse lived with her 19 year old brother , Philip. She sighed as she began to see the bike rack near her shack. As she went to fasten her bike with the chain , she heard a whimper. Jesse turned her head toward the direction where the whimper came from. Jesse was excited. Maybe it was a pokmeon or something. Jesse had always wanted to become a pokemon trainer , but her "family" was too poor to afford that kind of stuff. Jesse sighed as she began to walk towards the sound , without any fright at all. She looked behind the cardboard box , and there she saw it. A boy. A boy with blue hair , that was shaking and whimpering. He looked so poor! "H-Hi! My name is Jesse. What's your name??" Jesse asked brightly. She had her trusty chain with her in case the boy was any sort of trouble. The boy looked at her with the cutest eyes she could ever imagine. "My n-name is J-James." he said softly. He was still shaking , probably because he was cold. He had some long pants on with dirt on them and a sweater on him that had some holes in them. Despite the dirt and recklessness on him , Jesse thought he looked Ok. "What are you doing here?? Don't you have a home?" Jesse asked once more. "I-I-I ran away from home. I didn't want to- well , I just ran away from them." James said shaking his head sadly. "Gee , isn't it cold here. Why the heck did you run away from your house?? It has too be better than this place." Jesse said while the boy got up. He frowned. "Don't tell anyone Ok?? But my parents are one of the richest people on earth. They have millions of people searching for me now," he said seriously. Jesse had to laugh. "Millionaire , huh?? You expect me to believe that you come from a millionaire family?? No offense , but that is just crazy!! It's impossible!! I mean , why would you run away from your "mansion" that you probably live in. It's just dumb!!" Jesse cried. James reached into his pocket and pulled out something. "It's my wallet. Wanna see how much money I have??" James grinned. He opened his fat wallet and hundreds of hundred dollar bills were stuffed in there. In fact , a few even fell out and one landed on the astonished Jesse's feet. Her mouth was hanging open as she stared at the money. Never in her life had she ever seen so much money! "Y-You're tell'in the truth," she stammered. "Nothing but the truth," he said , grinning like an idiot. "You stole 'em , right!!" she accused. James shook his head. "Then how else can you have so much money!" Jesse cried. "It's my allowance," he muttered. Again , Jesse was shocked. She assumed that the boy was just crazy and had somehow stolen it. 

*A FEW YEARS LATER* 

"James , do you mean that you own this place???" Jesse asked anxiously. Meowth was watching content with interest. Team Rocket was in a little cramped room of a huge mansion with a little hole on the floor of the room which allowed Jesse and Meowth to hear what the butler of this estate was talking about. James really was feeling uncomfortable. He thought he had explained it to Jesse when they first met in a dirty alley with a bike rack in it. He remembered her astonished face when he pulled out hi wallet. Jesse didn't believe him so it seemed as though she forgot about the time when James told her he ran away from his millionaire mansion. "I uhh...suppose," James said in a little tiny voice. "We're gonna get rich!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" *BACK TO THE PAST* 

Jesse stared at the weird boy who was called James in disbelief. "Why don't you spend some of it on food and shelter," she said at last. "Well because then the store owner or whatever , will recognize me and report me to the police!!" he said in a tone that made Jesse feel a little on the dumb side. "Gee , why didn't I think about that??" she said. "I've been here for about 2 days now. I have to usually either disguise myself or ask other people to by food for me," he said sadly. "Why don't you just come to my house. We're (she gulps) poor , but we still have an extra bed that has to be a million times better than this filthy place," Jesse offered. "Really!! You mean it!!" James asked with tears in his eyes. Jesse nodded her head. "Thanks a lot!!" he cried with genuine thankfulness. A FEW WEEKS PASS 

"James , I've got the best news ever!!" Jesse cried , slamming the door behind her as she rushed into the house. James was seated on a soft and old couch. His eyes were open wide as Jesse barged in. "What is it??" he asked curiously. "I know a perfect place to earn more money!!" Jesse said as she hopped up and down. "Where??" James asked. "If we join Team Rocket , we can start earning more money!!" Jesse informed. "Isn't Team Rocket supposed to be a group of bad people that use pokemon for wrong reasons??" James said kind of disappointed. "Who cares?? As long as we can get more money!!" Jesse said greedily. James sweat dropped as Jesse let out one of her evil laughs. "But what about your brother Philip?? What if he doesn't want us to go to Team Rocket??" James said , trying once more to show a problem in Jesse's plan. "Don't you remember?? Philip left for Cinnabar island last week!!" Jesse said a little impatiently. James was so dazed at her announcement , he temporarily forgot Philip had left them last week. James stared at the floor. "James , what is the matter with you?? We can get lots of money!!" Jesse said frowning. "I don't know. Joining Team Rocket seems like a little , umm..weird." James said uncomfortably. "Listen. Tomorrow , we'll go to the headquarters and see if we should join or not , Ok??" Jesse coaxed. Jesse was relieved that James finally nodded his head. James said he would go lay down for awhile and Jesse sat down on the beat up old couch and thought about joining Team Rocket. Jesse and James were now practically like brothers and sisters now. Jesse kind of thought James was cute , but she didn't say so. She didn't want to ruin the wonderful relationship they had now. 

Jesse and James hurried into the subway. They were both wearing trench coats , trying to look as secretive as they could. When they got on the train , Jesse started to frantically look for something. "Whatcha look'in for , Jess?" James asked. "I lost my ID... here it is!!!!" Jesse cried , picking something up from the ground. "I never knew you had a blue ID , hey!! That says-" James shouted. "Ssshhh!!!!! Yeah , that's my Rocket ID. Be quiet!!" Jesse hissed as some other people on the train stared at them. "Where did you get it??" James whispered. "I got it yesterday. A Rocket member came up to me and said that if you wanted to join , you needed an ID." Jesse explained. "Then I can't join them!!" James whined. "Nonsense!! I can bring any one else to recruit. That way , I already get a bonus!!" Jesse said happily. "Yeah whatever..hey , that's the street!!" James cried. "Scissor Street. Perfect. Let's go!!" Jesse said , getting up. *** Jesse and James walked casually into the Rocket headquarters on Scissor Street. And they saw the most elegant building ever in their entire lives. "Wow....." James said gasping at every feature of the building. "See James , we can become as rich as this if we join Team Rocket," Jesse whispered. She saw a few Rockets , pacing around and talking. She also saw some people without the Rocket uniforms. James continued staring at all the beautiful elegance of the building. Suddenly , James saw Jesse wave toward him. He went over to where Jesse was. There was a man speaking , and there was a small crowd. "Attention!!! You are here today to join the fabulous Team Rocket!! Step this way!!" a man shouted , while pointing at a red door. The man was wearing a blue R on his uniform and his uniform was black. Jesse and James walked through the door together. They went in , and were told to fill out a registration card. "Ok!! You are now going to be joining Team Rocket. You will need an ID , a uniform , a certificate of registration , and a clue card!!" James turned his head and saw some Rockets , handing out the needed items to people. As James held his hand out for the uniform , he felt the soft material of the uniform and smelled the new scent out of it. He was handed a blue card and someone told him to follow the Rocket standing by the blue door. James looked for Jesse , but couldn't find her , so figuring she was safe , he followed the white uniformed Rocket. "Here , you will pick your partner , for doing your job!!" the Rocket said. James didn't think twice about it. "I would like to be paired with Jesse," James said. The Rocket searched all the information cards. He finally found it. "Ok , now just go to that door," the Rocket commanded. There's a whole lot of rooms , thought James. He stepped through it. Seconds later , Jesse stepped through another door , with her certificate of registration. James held one in his hands too. He saw a Rocket in front of both of them. "Hi Jesse," James said. "Shut up!! You're here to swear that you will NEVER tell anyone about Team Rocket," the tall Rocket shouted. "I swear" "I swear," James said after Jesse. After a few other stuff to promise about , the Rocket finally told them to wear the uniforms. He also handed James a sheet that had all of the information James had filled out and all of the information Jesse filled out. They had picked each other for partnership. For the first time , Jesse was proud of herself. She looked at herself in the mirror with her Rocket uniform on. She grinned. As she saw James was happy too. " Well Jesse. I guess we're partners now," James said with his eyes sparkling. "James , we have one more room to enter. It's that one," Jesse said seriously. She didn't feel so good because the particular room they were entering had Rocket guard guarding the whole area. Which meant that wherever they were entering , it was important. "This is the final part of the process. When we're done with this part , w-we'll be done,"Jesse said taking a deep breath. James entered the door with his ID and the door opened. The Rocket guards stood motionless. The door slowly opened. "Ahh!!! So this is the first pair of my new Rocket members!!" a deep voice boomed. Jesse looked alarmed as she looked around her. And in front of her , she saw a man in his 40s or 50s , dresses in a red tuxedo , with Rocket guards around him as he stood up. James squinted his eyes and saw a pokemon , and it was a Meowth. "H-H-Hi," Jesse stammered. "I am your boss , Giovanni. You are joining Team Rocket because you want to do as I say. To get rare pokemon. You are obviously going to be my best , since you were the first to reach here," Giovanni said with his deep voice. "Yeah , I'm glad.......sir," James said , thinking that addressing him sir would favor them even more. James wanted a bonus as well. "As a reward , I will let someone else accompany you to steal rare pokemon for me!! Meowth , get over here!!!" Giovanni said with a little smirk. James looked at the Meowth. He wondered what it could do. It looked pretty much like a regular old Meowth to him. What could be so special about it???The Meowth stared back with it's blue eyes. "Um...thank you sir," Jesse said brightly. "We will get rare and valuable pokemon for you , just like you wish," James said with sincereness. "Hey , aren't ya gonna talk ta me!!" a voice demanded. James stared down. He saw the Meowth with angriness on it's face. "Did you just ta-" "Yes , I did. Who cares!! I want to get some pokemon. Let's go!!" the rude Meowth shouted. "It can talk," Jesse said stammering. "Don't be astonished about that!! It was special so it can talk. Now go on and get some rare pokemon. You have my approval," Giovanni said , walking back somewhere. "Let's go!!" Meowth shouted once more , at the amazed new Rockets. ~Back to the Present time~ 

"What do you mean , the boss wants the boy??" James asked. "I mean he wants to know where the boy is!!" snapped Butch. Cassidy walks into the room. "Hi guys!!" Cassidy says , while Jesse waves at her. "But , the boy escaped!!" James said again , with an uncertain tone in his voice. "But we have the girl with us. If we can make her talk , then we can know where the boy is and then the boss can finally have what he wants with the boy," Butch said impatiently. "Why the hell would the boss want that brat any ways??" Jesse said , looking a little confused. "I dunno , but let's just follow his orders , Ok??" Cassidy said , heading out the door. Misty's eyes opened slowly as she began to slowly wake up. She had barely remembered anything. She looked around her and then she yawned , stretching her arms. Suddenly , her arms stopped halfway. Panicked , Misty looked around her and gasped. She was in a cell of some sort and her wrists were chained to the wall. As she looked down , she saw that her ankles were chained to the moldy wall as well. Then , Misty remembered what happened. She sighed. Ash and Pikachu were...... Where was Ash and Pikachu , wondered Misty. She knew it was hopeless to try and struggle against the chains. She noticed that her backpack was gone too. They probably took it , Misty thought bitterly. Hopefully , Ash would come soon. She hated the cell. It smelled pretty bad. Misty lowered her head and tried to go to sleep but couldn't. Absentmindedly , Misty slumped against the wall and finally found a comfortable position. Just as she was about to fall asleep , she heard some footsteps come toward her. She was suddenly wide awake. Misty was wondering who it was. Ash?? Probably not. She strained her neck to see who it was. She saw two paws. It was Meowth. Followed by Team Rocket. "What do you guys want??" Misty said , trying not to lose her temper. She had to save her energy and not get Team Rocket mad. "We want you to tell us where the boy is," Cassidy sneered. Misty's eyes were wide. Ash had escaped them!! She was now filled with more hope. "Why do you want to know??" Misty asked , her head throbbing. "Just shut up , and tell us!!" James said menacingly. "Hell no!!!" Misty exclaimed. She would not tell them where Ash was. Ash was her only ticket out of here. "Cooperate with us." Jesse said imperatively. She held the keys while Butch and Cassidy was interrogating her. "Go to HELL!!!" Misty shouted. "Very well then." Cassidy said with a twisted smirk on her face. Meowth opened the cell door and stepped inside. "Guess it's time for trouble," Jesse snorted. "And time to make that double," James said while Cassidy held a gun towards Misty. "Shut up..." Meowth muttered. Jesse glared at him and Meowth decided to keep quiet. "Follow Jesse and James or else I'll fire this. You aren't da only one we need in order to find out where that brat went," Meowth said digging his gun into Misty's back. Misty decided not to contradict with them , just in case. She did not wanted to be killed. Misty had no choice , but to follow Jesse and James while Butch and Cassidy followed them from behind. Jesse and James kept walking until they reached a room. The door was red. "Let's go," Meowth said , pushing Misty inside. As Misty saw what was inside , she started to sweat. It looked like a torture chamber. "Now we'll have ta do it the hard way," Meowth said while Butch and James tied her to a rope that suspended from the ceiling. Misty was now shaking and sweating even more. "We'll give you one more chance. Tell us where the boy is," James said gritting his teeth as he securely tied her to the rope. "Or you can tell us where Pikachu is," Meowth added. Jesse hit him on the head. "No way," Misty said unhappily. She had no other choice. No matter what they were going to do to her , she would not let them get Ash. "You give us no choice." Cassidy said. She moved over to some kind of a control panel and pushed some buttons. Suddenly , the rope escalated upwards. Misty gave a cry of surprise as she was lifted into the air. The ropes cut into her skin and hurt but Misty withstood the pain. "Tell us where the boy is," James said as he picked up a big stick. Misty couldn't believe it. Butch got a stick as well. She shut her eyes , bracing for the impact. James swung the stick at Misty. It hit her so hard , she was swinging around , in pain as she shut her eyes even tighter and tried to harden her body. Butch then took a swing at her like as if they were playing baseball , and Misty was the ball. Misty let out a cry of anguish as she was hit again. She was dizzy and in serious pain. She breathed even harder now. "Tell us." Misty swayed around and around in pain , but she still shook her head. 

"Bitch!!" Butch shouted. He took out something from his pocket. A knife. He grinned like an idiot as he loomed toward her. He held it right up to her neck , much to Misty's dismay. "Tell us , or I'll have the pleasure of slicing your throat," Butch threatened. "You're bluffing," Misty said weakly. Butch's eyes flared. Cassidy restrained him from trying to stab her. Instead , Cassidy took the knife and slowly , ever so slowly , took the knife and sliced it down Misty's wrist in a downward motion. Misty winced in pain. She dug deeper and deeper as more blood squirted out and fell onto the floor. Misty couldn't take it any longer. She let out a long scream. Cassidy smirked. Then she held it to Misty's neck. "Tell. Us. Where. He. Is!!" Cassidy growled in her one word at a time tone. Misty was absolutely afraid of sharp objects. Ever since she was a small child and was involved in an accident of a deep cut in her arm with a knife , she avoided sharp objects. She was sweating a lot now. But she was scared. She didn't know where Ash was , so if she wanted to tell Team Rocket where he was , she couldn't. "Uh......." Misty moaned. She was dizzy from all the pain. She kept looking at the door , expecting Ash to burst in any minute. Misty swallowed and took another breath. Misty suddenly had an idea. "If you really want to know , you'll have to tell me why," Misty said watching the knife carefully. The ropes were seriously cutting into her and was hurting her even more. Cassidy's expression went blank. She looked at Jesse and Jesse just shrugged. They didn't know if it was Ok to just tell her since they weren't sure if Giovanni would care or not. "Umm...we want his Pikachu," James said with uncertainty. Misty didn't really think that it was the real reason. She thought and thought the farthest place from Pewter City. She finally decided that Fushia City was quite far from the Pewter City. "Guess what?? I just remembered he told me that he would go to Fushia City to train some of his pokemon. I think you can go there to find him," Misty said , trying to keep a straight face. "Liar!!!!!!!!!" Meowth shouted. He growled as Misty glared at him. "You're just say'in that because it's the farthest place from here!!" Meowth continued. "Well if you don't believe me , then that's too bad," Misty replied. "Fine then. We'll go to Fushia City , and if he's not there , we'll kill you," Cassidy snarled. Giovanni was in his office , relaxing on the soft couch while sticking his feet up on the table. He had just finished the Gym Leader's work today and was ready to rest. He only had two trainers come to him and they pitifully lost to his pokemon. Giovanni thought about the pokemon , called Mewtwo , who had escaped from him. He slammed his fist down on the table every time he thought about that. He wondered where Mewtwo could of went. Mewtwo could of been my key to ruling the world , Giovanni bitterly thought. But I had to ruin it. For once , Giovanni knew he was wrong. The Team Rocket members never seen Giovanni do anything "wrong". He was always the boss who never made mistakes unlike them. Those who thought like that were people like Jesse and James. Giovanni smiled. He had paired Butch and Cassidy with his veterans , Jesse and James. Lately , they had been acting like amateurs though. He didn't know what was wrong with them. He never payed attention to his Rocket member's daily life stories. He didn't care. All he cared was that he got rare pokemon from them. He only knew a little about Jesse and James. He knew they were constantly trying to capture a pokemon from the same trainer over and over. Can't they just skip that pokemon and go for something else , Giovanni thought as he was annoyed about thinking about that. When Jesse and James had been punished for destroying the Viridian Gym three months ago , he heard Jesse mutter about a trainer named Ash something. It must of been the son of the trainer named Ketchum. He already sent orders for them to find Ketchum's son. He thought it would be amusing to kill him. 

~Back in the past , a few years ago~ 

Giovanni was finally happy since a long time. For such a long time , he had been staying at some 5-star hotels that he thought sucked and when his new Team Rocket headquarters were built in Scissor Street , he was able to go to the new building. It had only taken a few months to construct since Giovanni made sure tons of people worked on it. He was also happy because he wouldn't have to go under disguise anymore- that is , in the place he lived. Giovanni had to go under cover for a long time because the police were solving the murder case of Henry Ketchum. Even though they had descriptions of this man , they still couldn't track him down. Those who knew about Giovanni's whereabouts were either a Team Rocket member , or someone else , that could bet they were getting killed. Giovanni made sure everyone who knew about him was Team Rocket member. His men surrounded him in a strange crowd-like way that made ordinary people unsuspected him of anything. In fact , his outfit made him look completely like a different person , which was why Giovanni hated going under disguise. As he approached the secret place , he remembered his first experience with killing someone. It had been so quick. Just one pull of a trigger and someone was dead. Almost unbelievable. Giovanni had to smile. He had just killed one of the trainer's in the world than could of arrested him. Now what was that name , thought Giovanni , that he so defiantly shouted as he thought he was going to defeat me. Something like Ketchup..no it was Ketchum. Ketchum it was. Giovanni almost laughed out loud in front of his bodyguard. Ketchum. Giovanni would remember that. He remembered that when the trainer died , he had to see his family , a son. Giovanni would kill that son , just for the fun of it. Giovanni thought it would be so amusing to do that. Ketchum's son would be a worthy opponent for Giovanni. *Back to the present time* 

"Damn , what kind of a forest is this!!" Ash cursed angrily as he tripped over another rock. Pikachu sweat dropped. Ash and Pikachu were in the Pewter city tree reserve. They were looking for Misty , and heard from several people that a big Meowth balloon was spotted heading in the Pewter city tree reservoir. It didn't seem like a forest because it had a lot of rocks poking out of the ground and rock statues that were constantly blocking the way for Ash. Ash knew however this was Pewter heights estates since he saw some big mansions before he started his quest for rescuing Misty. "Maybe we should just rest," Pikachu sighed. Pikachu sat down. Ash sat down as well and started to take some food out of his backpack. "We'll never find where Team Rocket took her , or their headquarters." Ash said grumpily. He missed Misty. He really hoped Team Rocket didn't do anything bad to Misty. "Why don't you use Pidgeot to scout around," Pikachu suggested. "You think Team Rocket would be dumb enough to keep her in this forest??" Ash shot back. "Just a thought." Pikachu mumbled. "I am so totally going to kill Team Rocket for doing this," Ash said angrily as he kicked a rock somewhere. "Just why the hell would Team Rocket want Misty for anyway??" Pikachu asked Ash while Ash was now pacing around. "I don't care , I just want to get Misty back. Charizard , I choose you!!!!" Ash said throwing the pokeball. Charizard came out. "Hi..... Ash" Charizard said speaking once again with it's new found voice. "Uhh..hi Charizard. Guess what?? Team Bastard just captured Misty and we need you to help us find her," Ash said while Charizard....... "WHAT?????" Charizard roared. Ash cringed a little as Charizard , in full view came up to Ash in a menacing way. "I said that Team Rocket just captured Misty and I need you to help me , ok??" Ash said , feeling a little better as Charizard backed up a little. He was still getting used to Charizard obeying him and talking. "Fine. Just tell me where they are." Charizard snarled. He hated Team Rocket a lot , ever since a memory of his childhood.............. 

*FLASHBACK* 

Damien was sitting on a park bench in the park , enjoying the view. He thought about all the rare pokemon he caught yesterday. A Seaking and a Charmander. Well , actually he wasn't very happy with the Charmander he caught. It was so weak. He used his Spearow and easily defeated Charmander although he didn't have to. After Spearow's Leer attack , he threw the pokeball and the weak thing was caught. Damien decided that he would have to level up his pokemon right now. He sighed. He absolutely hated raising pokemon. He only liked pokemon battles. His best pokemon , an Arcanine was a cool pokemon since he got it while it was strong. He barely even did any training of his own on it , unless you counted all the experience Arcanine got by the several pokemon battles that they won. Damien had at least 60 pokemon , but the majority of them were weak. Most of them were just stored in his house in Vermillion City. "Charmuhnder , I choose you!!!" Damien said throwing the pokeball. Charmander came out. "I'm your new trainer , Damian. Ah'm part of Team Rocket , and they're cool. Ah really like fire type pokemon and especially Charizards. Now then , Ah expect you to evolve into a Charizard after some experience. Charmander looked at it's new trainer. A teenager , about 14 to 15 years old was talking to him about something. Evolving into a Charizard. Charmander saw that it had a trainer now and had to obey it. So it went up to Damien. "Charm Charm " "Oh shut up. Let's start train'in" Charmander stood there waiting for something as Damien took some pokemon food out of his backpack. Since Charmander was so hungry , he ran over there and at it. Damien growled angrily and kicked Charmander. Charmander squealed. "Be quiet , you little pesky thing. Damn it!!" Damien cursed as he took some more food out of his backpack. Damien was feeling hot since he was wearing his Team Rocket uniform under his sweater and under the sun training his weakest pokemon was not making him feel any better. The food was set there and Charmander wanted to eat it , but decided it would be best if he ate it later. Suddenly , he heard something come out of the bush. Damien's eyes were open wide as a pokemon quickly scurried out. A Rattata. "Alright!! A Rattata. Certainly weak enough for you to defeat. Charmander , go!!!!" Damien shouted , with the enthusiasm that made Charmander more spirited. "Charmander!!!!" Charmander growled. Rattata saw it's opponent. "Charmander , Ember!!!!!" Damien shouted. Charmander was confused for awhile. Rattata rammed into Charmander with it's Tackle attack. Charmander was hurt and was really dizzy. "What??? It doesn't even know Ember , Damn!!!!" Damien yelled. Charmander didn't want to let his trainer down so he stood up , prepared to fight again. "Charmander , Scratch!!!!" Damien said in an impatient way. Charmander sprang up and scratched Rattata. Rattata started to run towards Charmander , quicker and quicker each time. It was Quick Attack. Charmander was hit with it and fainted on the ground , it's eyes spinning. "ARGH!!!! How can it be so WEAK!!!!" Damien screamed as Rattata proudly made it's way back to it's home. Charmander tried to get up , but it was a little weak. The flame on it's tail was noticeably smaller. "You dumb thing!! How come you're so weak!! Man , Ah wished Ah got some of that Rare Candy thing , but it was too expensive. Damn , maybe Ah should of stole it." Damien said angrily to Charmander. "Charm???" "Hah!! Team Rocket want accept a puny little thing like YOU. Team Rocket is too superior to YOU!!" Charmander felt like crying , but it didn't , for fear it would get shouted at some more. Then , a Jigglypuff suddenly appeared along with a Pidgey with happiness. They sight of them made Damien angry for some reason. He picked up a stone , a pretty big one , and hurled it at them. It hurt Jigglypuff really badly and it started to whimper. Charmander watched in horror as Damien stepped toward them and took another stone and shot it at Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff was now bleeding and Pidgey had a broken wing. 

"Hahaha!!!! Team Rocket sure would of enjoyed this if Ah could only get it on videotape " Damien said , his mood lightening up a little. Jigglypuff was bleeding , but got up and was carried away by another Jigglypuff which was watching it. Pidgey just lay there , hurt ; hopefully a trainer , a good trainer would find it. And as Charmander stared at the two pokemon , who were mercilessly hurt by Damien , a member of Team Rocket , he was angry at Team Rocket and wanted to hurt them but instead he decided to be obedient to Damien , his new trainer. *END OF FLASHBACK* 

Charizard's past experience made him even angrier with rage as he sped through the air with Ash and Pikachu on him. Charizard was scouting around to find any signs of Team Rocket , but was unsuccessful. Ash was silent. He was now beginning to think that Team Rocket for once had a plan that was executed right ; however , it required the teamwork of several Team Rocket members. He wanted to rip off all their heads for whatever they had done to Misty. Some psychic feeling told Ash that Misty was not Ok and that she was in trouble. Pikachu was busy staring at the ground for any Meowth balloons or Team Rocket. He looked at Ash , who was really depressed. Pikachu could only sigh as it resumed searching for Team Rocket or even Misty. "Ash , I'm kind of getting tired. I think we should stop and rest," Charizard said with a hint of exhaust in his deep voice. Ash didn't reply. "Uhhhh.....Ash???" Pikachu tapped Ash's shoulder. His immediate reaction was turning around. "What?????" He said anxiously. "Charizard just talked to you." Pikachu said pointing at Charizard , who was patiently waiting for Ash's response. "Huh...oh. Yeah. Umm.. Go ahead and land I guess. We need to rest," Ash said not really focused on the idea. Charizard nodded in acknowledgment and proceeded to land. As the ground grew and closer , Pikachu prepared to jump off. Charizard landed and Pikachu hopped off while Ash , who was still distant hopped off as well. His eyes seemed mysterious as he thought about something. Charizard began to rest while Pikachu went to a nearby stream to get some water. Suddenly , a big shadow fell across the spot they were in. Charizard gasped. Ash , ominously , could already sense who it was , for it was a feeling of deja vu. "Prepare for trouble!!!!!!!!" "Made that Double!!!!" "To Infect the World with devastation!!" "To Unite All Peoples within Our Nation!!!" "To Denounce the goodness of Truth and Love!!!" "To extend our reach , to the starts above!!!" "Cassidy............" The woman jumped off the balloon and landed safely. "James............." A blue-haired man appeared in the mist holding a rose. "We're Team Rocket circling Earth all day and night!!!!" "Surrender now.........or prepare to fight!!!!!!" "Meowth , that's right." Ash's eyes narrowed in anger. "OK , YOU FUCK'IN BASTARDS!!!! GIVE BACK MISTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Obviously , it was Ash. "What are YOU so pissed off about??" Meowth said pushing Ash toward a tree as Pikachu could only snicker. Ash's eyes were now blood red , staring at Meowth angrily. He charged up towards Meowth and choked the damn cat as Meowth started to scream. "Fuck you , bitch!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ash shouted as he strangled it some more while Cassidy and James sweat dropped. Meowth finally got free , but only because Ash was searching for a stick of some sort. "Cool down , Ash!! You need to get control so you can stop Team Rocket!!!" Pikachu cried as James and Cassidy came forward. Ash replied by using a Fire Spin attack on Team Rocket as they all screamed while the flames that came out of Ash's mouth burned them. Ash was huffing and puffing as Team Rocket was just beaten up , lying on the ground with dazzled eyes. "I guess anger can make someone have more energy......" Pikachu muttered. He made sure he kept that comment to himself. Ash approached Team Rocket menacingly with a pokeball in his hand. "Alright you pieces of shit , you tell me where Misty is or else I'll have Charizard out in no time to barbeque you!!!" Ash shouted. Charizard seemed to have crawled into it's pokeball in fright during Ash's meeting with Team Rocket. Team Rocket croaked their reply: "Uhh........." they moaned. Ash just flared his eyes angrily and started to run toward the Meowth balloon. Pikachu followed as Team Rocket started to slowly get up. But when they got onto their feet , Ash and Pikachu were already on the balloon and were rising , slowly , but steadily. "Hey , that's OUR balloon!!!!" Meowth shouted shaking his fist. "Yeah!!!" James snarled. "Hah , you suckers!!!!!!!" Pikachu said sticking out it's tongue. "Nooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Meowth and James cried. Cassidy just rolled her eyes. "Who cares about that balloon?? We can just go and get on the Rocket Cycles you know." Cassidy reasoned as James and Meowth pouted. 

"I guess you're right....." James mumbled. "Come on , let's go!!!" Cassidy cried as they got on their Rocket Cycles and started to head towards Ash's direction. Ash and Pikachu were looking down the sky and Ash was getting ready to come up with plan to save Misty. He was positive that Misty was in the Rocket Headquarters. Pikachu was getting ready for a battle. "Charizard , Wartortle , Ivysaur , Pidgeot , Primeape , I choose you!!!!" Ash commanded flipping his hat backwards. Charizard roared as he popped out. "Wartortle (Hiya!!!!)" "Ivysaur (Ready to kick ass!!)" Pidgeot soared threw the air as he gracefully flew around. "Primeape (I'm all focused up!!!)" "Hi everyone. Listen , I gotta problem. The bastards , Team Rocket , have captured Misty!! Let's go rescue her!!!" Ash shouted. "Ivy Ivy (Of course we'll help you!!)" "Hey Ash." Charizard asked. "What?" "Next time if you want to breathe fire again , just ask me , ok??" Charizard said nervously. Ash laughed: "Sure!! I was....um..a little pissed. Come , let's go!!" "Wartortle War (Sure , but where is this place)??" Ash looked stumped. "Shit!! We find Team Rocket , we hijack their car , and now what?? We can't even get back to the headquarters!!" Pikachu complained. "DON'T SAY IT!!!!!" Everyone but Pikachu shouted , but it was too late. "I mean , what else could POSSIBLY go wrong??????" Pikachu said , a little hesitantly. Just that moment , the sky darkened and it started to rain as everyone glared at Pikachu. "Pika (Sorry....)" Ash sighed. "Well , I guess we can just keep flying around till we find their headquarters." he said wearily. "Prime (I found it!!!)" "Huh???" Ash , Pikachu , and Charizard said as the other pokemon looked at Primeape eagerly , who seemed to be looking at the corner of the balloon. "Primeape , Prime , Prime , Ape!!! (Look , I found the button that can take us back to the headquarters automatically!!)" the pokemon said excitedly. "Yippeee!!!" Pikachu cried. "Pidgeot , Pidg , Pidgeot (Uh..Ash. Can I go inside the pokeball?? I hate rain!!)" it said glaring at Pikachu some more. "Sure. Ok Primeape , let's go!!!!" Ash cried. Primeape pushed the button and WHOOSH!! The balloon made a 180 degree turn while everyone sweat dropped. 

Misty was in her cell again , a little bored. She wasn't chained this time though , since Team Rocket thought she had good behavior and decided to just put her in a cell. She had nothing to do inside the small area and her pokemon weren't with her either. The only things she were doing was trying to heal her wounds , and to think about any plans to escape. The future looked pretty bleak to her and she couldn't help but cry sometimes. Misty was so desperate to get help , she even tried to form a telepathic communication with Psyduck since she knew that he could escape out of it's pokeball whenever it wanted. It never came out when she wanted it to. Or perhaps Psyduck did pop out , and Team Rocket killed it , Misty shuddered. Misty stared out her cell bars. Almost no one was there in the cells , only her. The only person she could see was the guard at the farther end of the hallway. She had not been able to see him before since she was in the back of her cell , whereas now she could look out her cell more. The food they served her was horrible ; usually were leftovers from somewhere and formed into a boxed lunch of some sort. Misty didn't want to eat that but she decided she had to , if she wanted to have energy to escape. Again , Misty stood up and tried to think of something amusing to do. Where was Ash?? What was taking him so long?? What if he forgot about me?? What if they all thought I was killed and just forgot all about me?? What if he doesn't like me anymore?? What if he found another girlfriend?? What if Ash was gone as well???? 

Ash and Pikachu were creeping along the eastern security walls of the Rocket headquarters. It was one of the hugest buildings he had ever seen in his whole life. Although it wasn't very tall , it expanded in distance so much that it could of made the Celadon buildings look pitiful. He really wondered how no one could ever find this place. Ash's other pokemon were in his pokeball in case Ash needed them. He knew that walking around with a whole bunch of pokemon would look strange inside the headquarters. He didn't want to attract a crowd. Pikachu had already discovered a flaw in the plan......how they would get in. Ash already observed that you needed an ID to get in past the first security wall , another ID to get past another wall , and finally into the headquarters. It was quite secretive alright ; he barely even noticed the building as they started land on the ground while they were still in the Meowth balloon. I better get inside before James and Cassidy report to their boss that a boy is sneaking into the headquarters , Ash thought urgently. He knew he should of called Officer Jenny over to help him , but it was too late. He couldn't come this far just go back again. Besides , the Meowth balloon broke and it would take at least another half day to get back to Pewter City if he were to fly on Pidgeot. He couldn't waste another day. Another day would mean another chance of Misty being hurt. He couldn't let that happen. What if I get caught inside?? What if Misty is not in there?? What if I get killed?? What if Misty was already gone?? Ash forced himself not to concentrate on those things as he and Pikachu spotted another nearby guard that hadn't spotted them yet. Then , the lightbulb when on in Ash's head. "Pikachu , I need you to use your Thunder Wave on that guard over there , the one with the (sweat) flamethrower. Just hit him with your best!!!" Ash whispered. Pikachu nodded and neared the guard who seemed really bored. "Pi....." Pikachu charged up. The guard slightly turned towards Pikachu's direction. "Ka....." The guard suddenly dropped something. A gun. It fell right next to Pikachu. Pikachu sweated. The guard calmly walked over to pick up his gun and when he saw Pikachu , he instantly shouted out. Pikachu Thunder Waved him as Ivysaur Vine Whipped him and Primeape knocked him out. Everything was swift and accurate. This lasted all about 5 seconds. Ash smiled. Then , a voice made Ash jump. "Hey Rocket #89!! What's wrong?? You just yelled something." the walkie-talkie barked. Pikachu spun around ready to fight as Ash's mind froze. Primeape pointed out it was a walkie-talkie and Ash let out a huge sigh of relief as he picked up the walkie-talkie. "Uhh...nothing's wrong. Just dropped my gun that's all." Ash said trying to sound like a deep voiced man. "Ok then.." and the voice went off. Ash picked up the walkie talkie and chucked it towards the forest somewhere. Primeape and Ivysaur returned to their pokeballs as Pikachu got on Ash's shoulder. "Why did you knock that guard out for??" Pikachu asked as Ash creeping along the walls of the headquarters. "Well you see , the place he was guarding was the storage warehouses. I think that the storage rooms are the most least protected place so I decided to come in this way," Ash whispered. A door came in view. "Ah." Pikachu replied. Ash twisted the doorknob and slowly turned it open. He held his breath as Pikachu got ready to use his LightningBolt in case any Rocket members were there. Luckily , there was no one there as Ash quickly darted into the headquarters and shut the doors slowly behind him. Ash took a good look inside the place he was in. He was pretty sure it was a storage room since he saw a truck with goods deploy all of it's items in this area. Ash had been waiting near the Rocket base for already 1 full day , looking for a right place to enter when he noticed the storage room. In the dark room , Ash could barely see. He knew better than to call out Charizard , his flame would totally light up the place and any unwary Rocket members who happen to see this would immediately investigate , and that was the last thing Ash needed. Instead , Pikachu's sparks were good enough for him and he made sure they weren't to bright. There had to be some guards guarding this area. On the other hand , Ash hoped not. "Ash , we have to get out of here." Pikachu whispered jumping off Ash's shoulder. "What are you doing??" Ash hissed as Pikachu started to dash off somewhere else in the room. Ash nonetheless followed Pikachu with no questions. They hid under a few boxes , about 10 feet from where they were. Lucky for him , for at that moment , two Rocket members were in the spot he was standing a few seconds before. Ash gasped , but softly. "Damn , I could of sworn I heard someone in here." the first voice said. It was a male. "Well , you're hearing things then. Let's go back outside and patrol." Another male. "Yeah , but what if someone else is in here too. You can't be 100 percent sure I'm right," the first guy whined. "You're not 100 percent sure you're right so shut up," the second guy said gruffly. He heard footsteps but gradually were farther and farther away until he couldn't hear them anymore. Ash sighed in relief. He looked at Pikachu. "Thanks man. If it weren't for you , we would be toast," Ash said relieved. "Yeah I know," Pikachu smiled as he walked out again. "I didn't know you had a sense of alertness," Ash whispered , being more aware of any noises. "Trust me , we Pikachus were born with this talent." "Oh." The duo started to look for a different door to get out when Ash tripped over a box ands tumbled to the floor as Pikachu quickly helped Ash up. "Uh...(rubs his head)..thanks Pikachu," Ash groaned. Pikachu looked at the box that Ash tripped over. And got an idea. "Look Ash , it's a box full of Team Rocket uniforms!!" Pikachu practically yelled. Ash's eyes widened as he grinned. 

James and Cassidy pulled up to the Rocket parking lot. The parking lot was dirty and James and Cassidy didn't want to park their Rocket cycles here , but they were in a rush and the back door was the quickest to the Boss' room. The parking lot was right in back of the Boss' room so they quickly parked their cycles and immediately started to dash inside. Meanwhile , Jesse and Butch were still communicating with the Rockets at Fuchsia city. Apparently , the Rockets there searched almost the entire city and haven't found a boy with a Pikachu wearing a pokemon league hat. "Argh!! That brat lied to us," Jesse snarled. Butch looked annoyed. "Look , it's obvious she lied right?? So all we have to do is force it out of her," Butch said monotonously. "I feel like KILLING that little rat!!!" Jesse shouted in rage. Always , just always , it was Ash ruining their plans. But this time it was the girl that ruined their plans. Giovanni would just get pissed and take it out all on them. Damn , Jesse thought. Suddenly , the intercom went off. "Attention!! This message is from the Boss!! Rockets #133 and # 147 has reported that a boy is possibly on the loose in the base!! You are to stop what you are doing now!! If you see him , you are to bring him immediately to the boss alive!!! Anyone who brings it to the boss will receive a huge bonus and a spend as week at Hawaii and also get-" A sound of something knocking against someone's head is heard. Some cackling noise are made and someone clears their throat to speak. "This is the Boss!!! Listen to me very carefully!!! Whoever finds the boy and brings him to me alive will get a promotion!! Began to search!!!!!" Jesse and Butch stared at each other in surprise. They had gained new knowledge. Fact one: the boy was somewhere in the base. Fact two: Misty was lying. Fact three: If Jesse or James got a promotion , it would mean that they were nearly on the top to be the Boss' managers!! "See ya , Butch , I'm gonna go search for the kid!!" Jesse cried. As soon as she got out , she could see other confused Rockets talking and kind of searching. Some of them hadn't even heard about this assignment that Jesse , James , Butch , and Cassidy were working on. Nevertheless , they were all searching. James and Cassidy were in the room of their boss , Giovanni. He was furiously yelling orders to everyone over the intercom. James didn't know what would happen to him now. He didn't get Ash , but he was in the headquarters. Was that good or bad?? Giovanni already secured the walls so he couldn't get out. Giovanni was done snapping orders and so he glared at James and Cassidy , who cringed as they saw his death-look. "I told you two blundering idiots not to return unless you got the kid!!!!" Giovanni shouted. "Sorry." James mumbled. "What??" Giovanni said rudely. "He said we were sorry." Cassidy said bravely. "Well you should be!!! I would normally punish you but since he lured the boy here , I'll spare you." James and Cassidy let out a huge sigh of relief. "But , I expect you to bring me the kid. Dismissed!!" Giovanni snapped. James and Cassidy immediately rushed out of the room , looking as calm as possible. James opened the door and went out seeing some Rockets that were running around and looking in rooms and pushing people. "I guess we were lucky," sighed James. "Hey!!!" James and Cassidy spun around. It was Jesse and Butch. "What's up Jess," Cassidy. "The girl freak'in lied to us!!" Butch growled. "Don't worry , when we find the boy , I'll make sure she get's it," Cassidy reassured. "Quit talk'in and let's get da boy," Meowth yelled. "How come you weren't there when we were at the Boss' room?" James asked Meowth ignoring his order. "I didn't want my year end bonus to be affected." Meowth protested. "Asshole." Cassidy muttered. "Let's go find him , Ok??" Jesse said running down the hall. "How the hell are we supposed to find him in this bug building??" James moaned. "Who cares?? Just think about the reward we'll get," Butch said following Jesse. Jesse nodded and started to look for the boy when someone bumped into her. It was a little boy. He seem to cry out in surprise as he saw Jesse but his face hardened. "Hey watch where you're going," Jesse shouted menacingly. "Well excuuuuuuse me," the boy snapped. "Screw you," Meowth hissed. Cassidy sort of stared at the boy but quickly resumed following Jesse. 

The boy looked around to see if anyone was looking. "Whew , that was a close one Pikachu," Ash whispered. "Shut up and keep going," Pikachu growled. He was hiding under Ash's shirt. That was the only way how Pikachu could be hidden and he wasn't very comfortable in that position. Neither was Ash. "Ok , Ok. I just can't believe how dumb Team Rocket is anyway" He started to walk some more. "Pikachu , where do you think Misty might be," Ash asked after a few more steps. Then three Rockets burst into the hallway , looked around and left. Ash gulped. "I dunno , is there a map??" Pikachu asked. What were those Rockets doing anyway , Ash thought curiously. "Ash..??" Pikachu said. "Huh , oh , of course there won't be any maps in here." Ash said quickly. "Oh." came a disappointed voice. Ash went out of the hallway and went into a big room. It seemed to be some sort of a lobby. What he saw was weird ; a whole bunch of Rockets were running around up and down the stairs and elevators , frantically searching for something. "What the hell do you think they're looking for," Ash whispered trying not to look in his shirt. He really hated the uniform he was wearing and plus the added discomfort of a Pikachu in his shirt was not very good. "I don't know. Ask someone." Ash walked up to a woman in a Rocket uniform who just dashed down the stairs. "Hey excuse me , but what are you guys all doing??" Ash asked trying to sound as much like a Rocket. The woman looked at him and sort of stared at him. "You didn't hear?? The boss wants to find a boy. Whoever finds him gets a reward." she said pausing to stop her pursuit to a door leading somewhere. "Oh." Suddenly , Ash had an idea. "Wait!! In that case , can you tell me where the umm...prison cells are??" Ash said hoping that there was a prison cell in this place otherwise the woman would probably think he was weird. "Prison cells?? Oh , you mean the confinement rooms. They're on the basement level 5. Take the brown door on your left and you will be there." "Oh , uhh..thanks." Ash said running up the stairs. Then someone grabbed him. It was the woman. "Why do you want to go there??" the woman said suspiciously. "Well , uhh...I think she might be there." Ash said dully. "She??" the woman said in a confused tone as someone almost knocked her over. "No , I mean he. I umm..have speech problems. Forgive me." Ash said running up the stairs as he left the stunned woman. "Speech problems?? You come up with the dumbest things , I swear!!" Pikachu snorted. "Hey , I had to get out of there fast , Ok??" Ash said dodging someone else. He went to the elevator that had a big R painted on the doors and stepped in. Then he pushed B5 and sighed as he took out Pikachu , whose fur was all messed up. 

"Finally , I can get out for some fresh air," Pikachu gasped. "Look , when we get down there , we have to quickly hit and run. There still has to be some guards down there right?? So in that case , do your Emerald Lightning. Then we can get back Misty," Ash said enthusiastically. "Pika (Cool)!!!" "Charizard , I choose you!!" Ash said doing his hat thing and twisting his hat backwards. Charizard appeared. Then , he used his Flamethrower , which burned Ash and he screamed while Pikachu Lightningbolted everyone. Some smoke cleared and everyone was lying down looking hurt. "Ugh...you didn't have to BURN us Charizard!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ash and Pikachu shouted. Charizard cringed. "Well you didn't have to use your electricity on me," he grumbled. "Oh well. Let's go!!" Ash yelled as the elevator got to B5. The door opened as Pikachu and Charizard were charged up to protect Ash. No one was there. The place was dark , smelled bad and was very murky. "Ugh...This place stinks." Pikachu complained. They made their way through the puddle- filled place as Charizard's flame provided lighting to the area. "Who goes there!!" a scratchy voice demanded. Ash looked ahead and saw a Rocket with his Rhydon next to him and a Rattata , which was unnoticed until now. "Umm...I'm looking for someone." Ash said in a tiny voice. "Who??" "Umm...a prisoner." "Why are your pokemon not in their pokeballs???" the man interrupted. "I need my Pikachu and Charizard to light up this place. It's too dark. How can you see??" Ash asked. "Don't need to. I'm blind." "Oh." Misty strained her ears to hear who the guard was talking to. Maybe they were switching guards. She had learned that the Rockets were punished by guarding this basement of gloom. It was so dark. She couldn't understand why it was so dark. She tried speaking with the new guard about lighting but he just abruptly just told her to shut up. Maybe the guy was insane. Anyhow , the weird person was talking to another person. She could slightly see a brightness. She wished she could see who it was. "Why do you want to come down here for?? Unless if you're switching now." "Switching??" "Did you get in trouble so you were sent down here??" "No!!" Ash said quickly. The gruff looking person could see what Ash said no to. "No , I don't mean that. I mean did you get sent down here to guard??" The guy asked as his Rhydon continued to stand erect. "Huh....oh yeah. I did." Ash said not sure what he was saying. "Well ok then. The lights are over there." the man said pointing to his left. "Thanks." 

The guy snapped his finger and instantly the Rattata hopped toward the man , ran around the man , and started to walk slowly in front of the man as the man put a leash on the Rattata. They went toward the elevator and Ash made sure that the man left so that he could turn on the lights. He was kind of anxious and he turned on the lights. Suddenly , the whole place was lit up. Ash almost jumped since the whole entire place was bright. It made an eeriness glow around the cells. Ash looked into some of them. All of them were empty. Each had a bench and that was it. Each cell was only about as big as a large bathroom. Ash shuddered. "Hey , Ash let's look for Misty." Pikachu said urgently. Misty suddenly saw the whole place lit up. She wasn't surprised. She was just kind of thankful that the lights could go back on again. She looked down the hallway as far as possible , but saw nothing. Then she heard it. It was a Pikachu talking. "Ash!!!!!!!!" Misty shouted. 

Ash's head turned at the sound of his name. "Did someone just call-" "Ash!!!!!" the feminine voice called again. It was Misty!! "Misty!!!!" 

Misty rejoiced. It was Ash. She could finally be saved!! "I'm over here Ash!!!" she cried. She could hear footsteps coming to her left so she looked to her left instead of her right. And she saw Ash!! She never been more relieved to see Ash until now. "Ash!!!" "Misty!!!" Ash ran up to Misty , even quicker than Charizard could fly , and he reached her cell. They both embraced , the cell bars not a concern for them , as they both were hugging and crying. "Ash!!" "Misty!!" "I'm so glad you're alive." Misty whispered. "Me too. I'm glad you're alive." Ash said , touching her cheek. Misty didn't look alright though. Visibly , Ash could see some marks on her arm and legs and some on her face. "Misty , did they hurt you??" he cried , with much concern for her. "Yes. They did. They wanted to know where you were , but I wouldn't tell them." Misty said. "Oh Misty , I'm so sorry for not making it here earlier. It's my fault you were hurt." Ash said reaching his hands out toward her. "It's Ok now." Misty and Ash leaned forward and kissed each other through the bars. Pikachu and Charizard let out a sniff as they somehow got some popcorn watching them. Ash laughed as Misty , for the first time she was here , laughed too. "That was so........touching." Charizard said with tears in his eyes. "Pika." "Yeah , yeah , yeah. Misty , where are the keys for the locks?? I'm gonna get you outta here now." "They're over there by the counter. You see that counter over there?? Well I think the keys are somewhere there." Misty said pointing her finger to her right. Ash ran toward the direction that Misty's finger was pointed and true to Misty's claim , he saw a small counter with a boxes that required a key to open. "Uhh...what's your cell number??" Ash asked seeing some numbers on the boxes. "I don't know. But I think that I heard the guards say it was M19." "Oh." He used the key on the counter and opened box number M19. Inside was a silver key. He picked it up and quickly dashed back to Misty's cell. Charizard stood guard and Pikachu got ready to fight in case anything happened. The cell opened and Misty gave a cry of surprise as the cell quickly opened by itself as soon as Ash twisted the key. She walked right out and kissed Ash right on the lips. Ash had to catch his breath first , but quickly kissed Misty back with the same amount of passion. "Uh..Ash. I think you guys should actually try to get out of here before you guys start kissing," Pikachu said tapping Ash on the shoulders. Ash pulled back and Misty pulled back as well. They were both breathing for air and Ash stood up. "Let's get outta here now!!!" Ash started to run toward the entrance where he came from when he suddenly stopped. "Oh shit." Misty's heart jumped as she could tell that Ash had some bad news. "What Ash??" "You don't have a uniform. If you go out there without a uniform , they will definitely know something's up. Also the added fact that some of the Rocket's recognize you as a prisoner." Ash said sighing as he ran back. "Ash , there has to be another emergency exit right??" Charizard exclaimed. "You're right!!" The group headed the other direction as soon as Misty pointed out the green exit sign as Charizard flew over them as protection. Ash could see the door as he made contact with it. He opened the door and...........saw darkness. "What the hell......" Ash said peering inside the dark room. "What is this??" Pikachu asked. "I don't know , but I think we should continue. It's our only choice," Charizard said stepping forward to lighting up the dark area with his blue flame. They were all grateful for his flame as they followed Charizard threw the dark room. They kept moving as they encountered another door. "Ok , this must lead us outside," Misty said opening the door. Light poured in , but it was a different kind of light. The light was too bright. It was a flashlight. Holding them were several Rocket members who were glaring at them , but at the same time smiling in a sick way. Suddenly , a cage fell down on Charizard and Pikachu , and their attacks were useless against the pokemon- proof cage. Ash could see they were ambushed. "You're coming with us kids." 

Ash grunted again as the fat Rocket member pushed him along the hallway. Misty was in the same situation too. They both had their hands tied behind their backs and a gun digging in their backs. Pikachu and Charizard were still in their cages while Ash's pokeballs were stripped from him as well. They were now in the Rocket's hands , who were pushing them toward a direction that he did not know where it lead. "Hah , you meddling kids thought you could escape. Wait till the Boss gets me my reward!!" the fat Rocket exclaimed happily. "Fuck you...." Ash sneered. The fat Rocket along with his partner kept continuing to push them as some other Rockets jealously stared at them , the Rockets who would get a promotion and a reward. Several of them asked them things like how they found them but they just ignored them and kept going. "Here we are." the skinny man said pushing them through a door. Ash looked what was inside. A big room with a carpet in the middle of it leading to the back of the room. Ash followed the carpet and saw a figure sitting on a leather chair. "Well done Rockets. I suppose you have come to get your prizes. Congratulation for finding the boy. You may remove the girl and pokemon." the figure said stepping up from his chair. A man with a red tuxedo. Giovanni. "What the hell are you going to do to Misty??????" Ash shouted , but his cries were insignificant as the Rockets took Misty and his pokemon , but only to place them in a far corner of the room , in which a group of Rockets guarded. "Heh heh." Giovanni laughed as he approached Ash. Ash still had one Rocket holding onto him as Giovanni walked toward him. Giovanni snapped his fingers and a Rocket , but without a uniform , immediately rushed up. "Take the two Rockets to the Prize room and give them the reward. Untie the boy also." The man untied Ash much to Ash's pleasure and then he escorted the Rocket to the door they came in. "What do want with me for??" Ash snarled. Giovanni laughed , although there was nothing really to laugh about. "What?????" Ash persisted. "Do you know anything about your father?" Ash's mind suddenly exploded with anger. His rage could clearly be seen on his face as his eyes were wide. "Get to the point." Ash said with a mysterious coolness in his voice that sounded dangerous. Even Misty , who was in the corner intently watching Giovanni and Ash , was creeped out by Ash's tone. "I killed him." "Is that all you wanted to tell me?" Giovanni wasn't expecting this response but suddenly saw Ash's fist rush up to his face. He naturally blocked , but Ash's rage was so great that he punched Giovanni right in the face. Some Rockets gasped and were ready to act on order of their boss. Giovanni rubbed his eyes as he realized he just got punched by a kid. But that wasn't the end. Ash tackled him down and started to hit him. Giovanni couldn't believe it. A kid was trying to beat him up. The kid was now trying to beat the crap out of him as he furiously let out all of his rage on Giovanni. Misty watched with surprise , but a had a sick feeling in her stomach as she could almost be psychic that Ash shouldn't have done that. A Rocket member rushed up and pulled Ash up by the hair. Ash struggled but the Rocket kicked him right in the mid-section whereupon Ash groaned. Giovanni straightened out his tuxedo and glared at Ash , but quickly smiled again. "Hold him." Two Rockets came up and held Ash as he started to shout out various things at Giovanni , but Giovanni just sort of stared. "Yes , you resemble the attitude like your father." Ash tried to get out of the hold , but couldn't. "You both were son-of-a-bitches." "You fuck'in bastard!!!!!" Ash shouted. He got free of the hold and delivered a punch to Giovanni's groin. Giovanni cried in surprise as his anger was now expressed ; he wasn't so calm anymore. "Get him!!!" Three more Rockets came and the five including the first two , were tackling Ash as Ash was stomping on Giovanni furiously. Ash kept hitting Giovanni with all the strength he had until he was held by the Rockets that held him. Giovanni got up and slapped Ash. "You both are so much alike." Giovanni laughed. "Why the hell do you want me for?? Tell me that you killed my father?? You want me to kick your ass??" Ash demanded. "I just wanted you here to have the pleasure of killing you." Giovanni said with a shadowy look on his face. Misty gasped. She got up and started to run toward Ash , but the Rocket members just cruelly kicked her in the stomach and she fell back in pain. Pikachu tried his Emerald Lightning , but the cage just held them with no effect from the attack. Charizard tried the same with his Fireball , but it failed and results himself getting hurt from the blast. The situation was hopeless. Misty started to cry as Giovanni started to hit Ash. "Please stop!!" Misty cried but no one paid attention. She got up once more but then the Rockets just beat her up again and held a gun at her , telling her not to move or they would kill her. Ash grunted from another punch from Giovanni. Giovanni was laughing like a maniac as he kept hitting Ash while Misty's screams echoed throughout the huge room. Giovanni took out something from his pocket. Something shiny shined in the light as it glistened. Ash saw that it was a knife. "Time to get down to business," Giovanni said holding the knife to Ash's throat. "Ash , watch out!!!!!" Misty shouted desperately. "Pikachu!!!" Pikachu cried out , seeing it's master in danger. TSEW!!!!!! An explosion!! The Rockets who held Ash fell down , and Ash was free for awhile , but was about as stunned as Giovanni , who immediately spun around to see what caused the noise. It was obviously a gun. TSEW!!!!!! Another explosion as it hit near Giovanni. Misty's heart was temporarily relieved as she knew that this interference was something good. She looked on top of the ceiling to see who shot it. On the balcony was a single figure!! Officer Jenny!! "Officer Jenny!!" Misty yelled. She jumped up and delivered a blow to the guard's groin which caused him to fall down. The two other guards who were looking around to see who shot the blasts turned around and saw Misty. They pulled up their guns to fire at her. Misty would never forget that feeling of exhilaration , as they pointed at her and tried to shoot her. She dodged and punched both of them in their weak spots. They dropped their guns and Misty picked up both of them. She took the big one and pointed it at Pikachu , who sweat dropped. "What are you diong......??" Pikachu cringed as Misty pointed the gun at him. "Don't worry , just move to the right. I'm gonna get you out." Misty said. She aimed the gun carefully to her right as Pikachu braced for the impact. Misty fired the gun and simultaneously , she felt a strong hand grab her. Without even looking back , she kneed the person behind her. Pikachu was freed and used his Emerald Lightning and the guards were all unconscious. On the other side of the room , Ash got a gun and pointed it frantically at Giovanni and the guards who were running toward him. He didn't know what to do ; this was his first time in a situation like this. Ash instinctively shut his eyes and fired. The explosion of the gun rang in his ears and he opened his eyes to see no one hurt , but the guards and Giovanni were down. Ash's ears were still ringing. "Officer Jenny!! You're here!!" Ash said as she leaped from the balcony and landed safely from the top. "Yes , but we have to get out of here quick before anymore of the Rocket members come or Giovanni." She said pointing her gun at Giovanni. Misty rushed over toward them with a gun in her hand as well and Pikachu with a gun. Ash couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Pikachu with a gun. "What???" Pikachu asked as Ash started to snicker. "Ash!! We don't have time for your silliness. Let's get outta here!!" Misty said impatiently. "Hey , I'll give you my gun for yours because your gun seems well , smaller," Pikachu offered to Officer Jenny. "You can talk??" Officer Jenny asked with amazement. "So what?? Gimme the gun." Pikachu said handing his sniper to Officer Jenny while he got a little handgun. "You Ok Charizard??" Ash asked. The flame pokemon nodded. "Kind of stunned at all the events , huh??" Ash commented. Charizard nodded. "How do we get out of here? We can't go through the doors since more Rockets are bound to come." Misty asked. "Too late!! Here they come!!" Ash shouted as suddenly , 30 Rockets burst in , all with automatic guns. "Oh shit!! Charizard , fly us up there!!!" Misty said as she hopped on Charizard. Ash and Officer Jenny both hopped on as well. Pikachu was on Ash's shoulder. "Let's get outta here!!!!" Charizard shouted , taking off from the ground with all of his passengers on him. The Rockets all fired at them , but apparently these were the amateur Rockets who were just on duty and happened to have gotten really good guns and heard some explosions in there. They came in , but couldn't even hit Charizard or anyone in him. They were too inexperienced and the added fact that their boss was in the room and they didn't want to hit him. By the time the elite Rockets came in , Ash and co. were long gone. The Rockets rushed to the aid of their boss , Giovanni , who was still lying on the ground. Jesse and James suddenly bursted in the room. "What happened??" They demanded. Giovanni glared at them. "Secure the outer walls!! Make sure none of those brats escape!!!" he yelled. Instantly , the Rockets ran out bringing out his order. Meanwhile , Ash , Misty , Pikachu , and Officer Jenny were on Charizard and they were flying through the hallways which were empty. "Where are we going??" Officer Jenny asked as she ducked her head to prevent herself from getting hit by a light hanging on the ceiling. "Charizard , get us outside!!" Ash commanded. "Yeah , but how do we get out?? We don't even know where the exits are!" Misty said panicking. "There's gotta be some emergency exits , right??" Pikachu said. "Yeah right , the Rockets would be guarding those areas by now," Officer Jenny said taking another deep breath. "Uh guys.....there's a dead end." Charizard said looking back at Ash as a wall appeared to them. "Turn back!!" Then , a group of Rockets who were holding guns collapse from the ceiling behind them , as they all stared greedily at them. "Shit." The Rockets opened fire on them as they started to try dodging it. Charizard flew toward the blank wall and used his Fireball on the wall. It made a small hole ; however a little too small. Ash and Pikachu shouted as they rammed into the wall and pain shot through their body as they held onto Charizard. "We made it!!" Misty exclaimed. They were in another hallway and the Rockets were coming. Charizard immediately reacted by hiding into a room and burning another wall. They went through it and found themselves safe in a room full of computers. "Wait!! Where's Officer Jenny??" Ash asked looking around the room. "She must have been left behind!!" Pikachu said hopping off Charizard and scurrying back where they came from. "No , you can't go!! You'll just be dead!!" Ash said holding onto Pikachu. Pikachu looked at Ash with his eyes but didn't say anything. "Look , if we want to get outta here alive we have to keep moving. Officer Jenny has her ways of surviving." Misty said as Ash and Pikachu got on Charizard again. "Ok , let's go." Pikachu said reluctantly. Suddenly , the electric rat blurted out: "Look , it's Misty's bag!!!!" Misty looked toward the direction Pikachu was looking at and saw her orange bag. She had completely forgotten about it. She cried out in happiness as she retrieved it. "Yah!!! I got my pokemon back!" Misty said cheering. "Where's Togepi??" Ash asked as Misty was poking around in her bag. "They must of put him in a pokeball or something." Charizard said. Misty eagerly began to rummage through her bag. "I found it!!" She threw the pokeball and Togepi appeared , only to be crying it's eyes out. "Aww....poor Togepi. They put it in a ball." Misty said cuddling Togepi , who was still crying. "Shh!!!! If you keep crying , Team Rocket will find us!!" Ash said hushing Togepi. It only made Togepi cry even harder. Then , at that fateful moment , everything began to fall apart. Someone bursted in and it was Giovanni , who was red-faced and puffed out. A few Rockets with guns appeared after him , their guns trained on Ash. Charizard instinctively used Flamethrower to flame up Giovanni but Giovanni took out a gun and shot Charizard. Ash screamed as he ran to his pokmon's aid , but Charizard wasn't bleeding. Apparently , Giovanni just had a gun that stunned Charizard and paralyzed him. Misty got out the gun she had and tried to fire at Giovanni but a blast from a Rocket's gun knocked the gun away , leaving Misty defenseless. "So , you were more of a challenge than I thought , Mr. Ketchum." Giovanni snarled. He aimed his gun at Ash while the other Rockets imitated him as well. "What have you done to Charizard!!!!!!!" Ash shouted furiously. "Simple. I stunned him so he wouldn't be available to you. Heh heh!!" Giovanni sneered. Ash's face hardened and he picked up a paperweight which happened to be near him , and using all of his might , he flung it toward Giovanni. Giovanni was hit and grunted. He was so angry that some of the Rockets even backed up. "Argh!!!!!!!!! You piece of shit!!!!!!!!!!!!" Giovanni roared. Ash ran toward Misty , while having Charizard in his pokeball and was about to order Pikachu to use Emerald Lightning , when he heard the two words he would never think he would hear. "Kill him." Misty screamed and got in front of Ash and begged Giovanni not to kill him , but her pleas were nothing to Giovanni. His men fired their guns and an ear-splitting explosion was heard. Misty knew it was the end. She was going to get killed. She shut her eyes , but felt something tackle her. It was Ash. He jumped in front of her and was shot so many times as blood squirted out of his body and he went down. Misty felt some of the warm blood on her hands as she realized that Ash had just sacrificed his life in order to let her live. She let out a loud cry: "Nooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pikachu , who suddenly saw it's trainer go down , was struck with so much grief that it made his rage grow. It's eyes were red with anger and started to glow. Was it learning a new move??? Pikachu felt it's brain recognize a new move. With a cry of rage , it shot out lightning from it's body and fried the Rockets that had fired on Ash including Giovanni. They all landed in a heap but were up again ; after all , they were the elite troops of Team Rocket. Three of them fired a blast at Pikachu , but it didn't kill him and instead it paralyzed him. Most of the Rockets were still reeling from the blast that Pikachu gave them. Misty was still trying to see if Ash was alive but she knew it was impossible now. Their love , which was only declared for such a short time would end right now in this filthy place. She did the only thing that came to her mind: cry. She kept crying as she didn't care about what was happening outside her sad world now. She heard Pikachu let out a cry and also heard Giovanni scream in pain , but she didn't care. All that mattered was Ash. Ash. He was dead now. She was positive. He had been shot so many times in order to save her life. But it would be useless. She knew she would be dead to. For the first time , her eyes left Ash and she gazed around her. She saw Pikachu lying on the ground not moving. The Rockets were coming toward her now. Let it end. Let it all end , Misty's mind thought. She felt dizzy and didn't care what happened now. Her life was now pointless to live. Again she looked around her. Everything around her would be destroyed. She felt no fear. Instead she felt strangely calm despite all the events that had happened. She thought about her pokemon , which would probably be stolen. Togepi , the one pokemon that was completely innocent of everything , until now. She looked at Togepi , the adorable little egg she had cared for so long. What she saw next was an unbelievable. "Togepi!!! What's happening???" Misty cried out as she saw Togepi engulfed with an eerie white shininess. For a moment , she forgot all about the things and focused her attention on Togepi. "Y-You're evolving!!!" The Rockets stopped charging toward her and they too were staring at the once cute egg that was now forming into something. Even Pikachu , who was in unimaginable pain let out a cry of surprise. Giovanni too was staring at the weird little egg. Something about it was familiar. He remembered some time ago , Jesse and James had brought it to him. He regretted that he didn't take it , for he thought it was a useless pokemon. Togepi formed into something...........a huge egg!!!! It was at least 15 times larger than it was before!! However , it still had the same looks and the strange markings on it's egg turned into some other strange symbols. It's face wasn't as cute as it was before ; now it looked like a formidable fighter. Basically it was a Togepi , except it was larger and less cute. It's face formed and the evolution was complete. Misty stared on with awe. She never thought about Togepi evolving before. "Hi Misty." Misty was shocked. Not only had Togepi evolved , but it had also gained the access of speech as well. For the first time since Ash was shot , she felt hope in her heart. Perhaps there could be a different way to resolve this. "Togepi...you evolved." Misty said with her voice quivering. "I am known as Talon , a multi-talented pokemon." Again Misty was shocked. So many things were happening so quick that Misty felt she was going to faint. She was about to fall down but Talon came over and helped Misty up , despite it's chubby arms. "Ok men!! Forget that girl. Get that pokemon!!!!!!!!" Giovanni said with his eyes wide with a look of craziness on his eyes. "Toge- Talon!! Save yourself!!!" Misty said desperately as the Rockets took out their stunner gun. Talon thought about the move which would be most effective on them and started to summon ice to freeze the soldiers. Giovanni sighed in patiently in a frustrated tone as his men were all encased in blocks of ice as Jesse and James were the only ones left. "Yah!!!!" Pikachu cheered. It began to regain it's body and lose it's paralysis as it stood up. It used it's Emerald Lightning to shock both Jesse and James while Giovanni looked on helplessly. Misty saw that her life would be spared when she suddenly remembered Ash. "Ash!!!!" she said running back toward Ash. He was bleeding in his stomach , but she could see that the bullets hadn't hit him in the heart ; only the chest and leg. Misty took a deep breath as she saw Talon do a final move on the remains of Jesse and James and their boss. An explosion rocked the room and Jesse , James , and Giovanni were knocked out cold. Talon went back to it's trainer , but only saw Misty kneeling down beside Ash , crying. It saw Pikachu run toward Ash and this time Pikachu did not Thundershock it's trainer in order to revive his consciousness. "Misty , what's wrong??" Talon asked. Misty looked at the huge egg which was taller than she was. "Ash is going to die if we don't do something!!!" she wailed. Pikachu started to cry as it let go of all hope of Ash living. "Unless if we can get him healed. Let's get out of here." Talon said comforting Misty. It could see that Misty really cared for this human named Ash. Talon didn't know much about Misty's relationship with Ash and would need to be explained to. Talon started to glow lightly and it's arms were turned into wings. "Let's go." Talon said slyly as Misty and Pikachu grabbed Ash and put him on Talon , and then got on themselves. Pikachu picked up Charizard's pokeball and held onto it tightly as they flew out of the room. Meanwhile...... "Man , I heard an explosion in there." Butch said in a worried tone. "Yeah , and the boss was in here somewhere." Cassidy said in a confused voice looking around the room that had been battered up. "Here he is!!!!!" Meowth exclaimed running into a corner. It was Giovanni along with Jesse and James who had been knocked out. "Boss!! Boss!! Wake up!!" Butch said shaking his boss while Cassidy was waking up Jesse and James. "My beauty sleep......I'm so tired.....huh??......wait??...where am I....?? Hey!!!!" Giovanni said waking up. "Boss , you were out cold!! What happened??" Butch asked eagerly. "Shut up and get the kid!!!!!" "What kid??" Giovanni looked around the room frantically. "They've escaped , secure the outer security walls!!!!!" Giovanni commanded. Butch and Cassidy nodded and ran out to carry out his orders. 

Misty was trying to stop Ash bleeding while Pikachu looked on with tears in his eyes. It knew it's trainer would not survive. But there was still some hope. Talon flew out of the headquarters and Misty could once again breathe fresh air. Suddenly , she remembered something. "Talon , I think that there might be some Rocket guards guarding outside. Watch out for them." Misty warned. Talon looked back at her , confused. "You mean those guys down there??" Misty and Pikachu looked down and gasped. 

All of the Rocket guards were lying on the ground unconscious!! "But who did it??" Pikachu said in a dazed voice. Then Misty saw a figure running around on the ground slapping handcuffs on everyone. Officer Jenny!! She had survived!! "Officer Jenny survived inside there!!" Misty said. "She had her ways." Officer Jenny was on the ground and looked up. She waved a little and signaled to them that she didn't need any help. Help was already on the way. Talon flew on until they could see Pewter City once again. Misty felt anxious as she looked at Ash once more. He was not breathing and his bleeding had stopped , but Misty was unsure what would happen to him. Talon landed down on the ground in front of a hospital while Misty wasn't even aware that they had already arrived in the Pewter City hospital. "Misty , I'll go inside the pokeball. The people inside the hospital will be freaked if they see me." Talon said as it grew back to it's original form. "Huh...oh yeah. Sure. Thanks.....for everything Talon. You saved our lives." Misty said hugging Talon as she took out the pokeball. Talon returned inside it's pokeball while Pikachu and Misty carried Ash inside the hospital ; it wasn't an easy job. "Everybody!! We have an emergency!!!!" Misty shouted. Some nurses happened to be in the hallway and looked at Misty. "What happened to that boy??? We have to get him on a stretcher!!" One of them yelled suddenly. Another nurse called for help as the stretcher appeared and Ash was put on it. Misty looked on anxiously as two doctors appeared. Their faces were full of surprise when they saw Ash. "What happened??" they demanded. "He got shot a lot in the chest!! Please , you gotta help him!!" Misty said with her voice wavering. "We'll do our best. Take him in the ER room!!" One of the doctors shouted. The other doctor rushed off to get the materials they would need in order to help Ash. Misty followed Ash's stretcher as the nurses all began to talk at once: "We'll need to get him more blood. He's lost too much." "Which room number??" "We need to move on fast!!" "He's got very little time left." "He may be dead." He may be dead. Those words echoed in Misty's mind as she began to go into the room Ash was in. But a nurse told her she couldn't come in and Misty obeyed and went to the nearby waiting room. Pikachu was inside the room all alone with it's head down. "Chaa....." Pikachu murmured. It still talked in pokemon language whenever it wanted to. It didn't only speak human language. Misty went inside the room and sat on the chair. Pikachu turned it's head and saw Misty. "H-Hi Misty." Pikachu said in a low voice. Misty started to cry again as Pikachu headed toward Misty. It hopped on her lap and started to cry also. They both were crying as Misty hugged Pikachu in a comfortable position. "What if....What if Ash..." "Pika. Pikachuuu..." Pikachu hushed. Misty looked at Pikachu. It was trying as best as it could to be calm , but tears were streaming down it's face. At that moment , Misty made a vow that if Ash were to die ,she would take care of Pi- Wait. Don't think of those thoughts , Misty scolded herself. Ash could still live. There was still hope. They had gotten Ash to a hospital after all didn't they?? And hospitals were for healing people. And sometimes people die here too , Misty thought unhappily. A nurse came in the room and tapped Misty lightly on the shoulder. She turned around and saw the nurse , whose face was hardened in a serious expression. "Your boyfriend may not survive. He has a 20% chance he will still live. He was shot four times in the chest. Although we can remove those bullets , he has lost too much blood. Also , the shots had damaged his body a lot and we are not sure if we can heal him. He also hasn't waken up yet. He may be dead already , but he is still breathing very slowly lightly." Misty wasn't that disappointed about the news ; he still had hope to live. She thought he was already dead. On the other hand , a 20% chance of Ash living could not be too good. "However , it is a good thing you got him here so quick. If he wasn't here by now......." Misty didn't want to here that. Instead she asked the one question she had been wanting to ask and yet at the same time not wanting to ask either: "Will he still live??" The nurse frowned. She looked right at Misty's eyes. "We don't know. Hopefully he can." the nurse said leaving the room. Misty slumped in her chair as Pikachu was curled up in a corner , sleeping. It was probably very tired by all the events. They had not slept in a long time. Misty began to shut her eyes and slowly , she drifted off to a sleep. Darkness. Misty opened her eyes slightly and saw darkness. She was not in the waiting room anymore. She was in another place and a blanket was on her too. Wait , she was still in the same waiting room. She just hadn't recognized it as she woke up. It was nighttime and Misty had waited a long time and gotten her rest. She did not feel anymore dizziness in her head and no more weird feelings inside her stomach. She was Ok. But how about Ash?? She was wondering what had happened to him as she remembered he was still in the operating room. The ER operating room. Misty saw Pikachu , sleeping on a chair with a blanket on him as well. Misty got out of her comfortable and warm position and slowly walked outside of the room. She saw that the hallways were lighted and no one was there. As she approached the room that Ash was in , she could hear so more noises. People were talking. She often wondered how the doctors could stay up so long and not fall asleep. She kept walking when suddenly the door burst open and a nurse came out. It was the same nurse who was talking to her earlier. Misty could see she had some more news. "What's happening??" "Your boyfriend is in luck. He is recovering and he got back some of the blood he lost. He is also starting to heal in his leg wounds as well , though he would not be able to walk for a few weeks. We are still working on him and well , he might be that 20% that survives." Misty sighed in relief and she was feeling giddy again. Perhaps Ash would even be healed today so she could talk to him!! "Thank you!! Thank you so much!!" Misty said as she started back to the waiting room. The nurse smiled and resumed inside the room. 

Misty knew that Ash technically hadn't even awaken yet , let alone even saved yet , but she felt better. She went inside the waiting room and woke up Pikachu. Pikachu was kind of cranky but it saw Misty and it seemed as Misty wash happier. "What is it??" Pikachu said , kind of expecting some good news. "Ash is healing!!" Pikachu smiled and his eyes were wide: "Is he awakened??" "No , but he is healing." Misty said sitting down on the chair breathing more sighs of reliefs. Pikachu did the same too. They were both finally having better luck. 

During the next day , Misty and Pikachu stayed in the waiting room , and waited for more updates of Ash's recovery. Finally , after quite some time , the nurse came in. "I have more news!! Ash (she didn't refer to him as Misty's boyfriend this time) is now about to wake up!! You may visit him!!" Misty cried out for joy and she raced to Ash's room with Pikachu close behind her. They opened the door and saw a doctor still tending Ash and saw Misty. The doctor understood and walked out. Misty saw Ash , and it was not a pretty sight ; there were various tubes throughout his body and on his face was some kind of a gear that Misty didn't know what it did. However , Misty walked slowly toward Ash and gazed into his face. It was shut of course , but the nurse said he could wake up. Pikachu also softly gasped as it saw it's trainer. It leapt onto the desk beside Ash. "Ash??" Pikachu called. Misty was sitting on a chair next to Ash as well. She just looked at Ash. "He probably won't wake up that quick." Misty whispered. "Yeah..." Pikachu said in a depressed tone. "Umm Pikachu?? Could you leave me alone with Ash for a minute??" Misty asked softly. "Sure." Misty stared at Ash as she heard a door close behind her. "Ash...I-I don't really know what to say at the moment. I feel sad and relieved at the same time. Sad you were hurt so badly....because of me. And relieved that you are healing. You probably can't hear me but oh well. Thanks.....Thanks for saving my life. If it weren't for you...I wouldn't be here right now. So much has happened since you were shot. You're recovering , you know?? I just don't know when you'll wake up." Misty paused for a moment. Then she spoke again: "But some good things have happened also. Officer Jenny wasn't killed!! And obviously , we're not in the Rocket headquarters anymore. Pikachu tells me he learned a new attack and the weirdest thing happened. You won't ever guess what happened." Misty looked at Ash , almost expecting him to reply "What?" "Togepi evolved!! It evolved into a pokemon called Talon. It's basically a Togepi , but enlarged. It's really powerful , and it helped saved both of our lives." She kept chatting with Ash although he was not awakened but she didn't care. She was in with him for a long time , talking about various topics. "And then the nurses told me you were recovering and I was so happy! Then I came in-" Misty stopped speaking. She could of sworn she saw Ash's eyes blink. "Pikachu , come in here!!!" she called out. Pikachu immediately bursted in not minding that Misty had talked to Ash so long. They both looked at Ash , who they now could see clearly that his eyes were opening. Misty and Pikachu gasped. Ash turned his head slightly to his left and his eyes stuttered open. "Misty....." 

Author's Notes: Ok , I know I was exaggerating about taking a long time to finish part 2. However , I'm positive it will take me longer to get part 3 done since I'm gonna be working on my other fanfics. Don't worry , I still work on it at least 5 times a week. Sorry to some of you who may have been confused by the time changes. Anyway , you can sent your comments to me at smchuang@prodigy.net 

****************************************************************************** 


End file.
